Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by EmoScreamer
Summary: Sesshomaru left Rin when she refused to marry him, he didnt know who he was leaving behind though, his unborn baby. See what happens when he meets her and his child again. Rated M for future lemons, Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to loud squeals from the pup. I rubbed all sleep out of my eyes and went to the nursery. I lifted up Kentaro and kissed his little wet nose. He shook his head a little. I pulled my shirt down and started to nurse him. He latched on immediately and started to suckle on my breast. I went back to the bedroom and lay down with him.

He pulled away and I helped him latch onto my other breast. His eyes were closed and his paws were at my stomach. He had gotten a little bigger from when he was born two weeks ago. He had a crescent moon on his forehead from his father who had left without knowing I was pregnant. Last I heard Sesshomaru had become friends with Kagura Kagewaki and they would probably end up dating.

He unlatched again and I patted his fur covered back burping him. He nuzzled to my chest and fell asleep. I kept him in my arms and lay down with him. I fell asleep quickly afterwards.

When I woke up I felt fur rubbing against my face. I opened my eyes and saw that Kentaro had been trying to wake me up somehow. I sat up and lifted him up. His golden eyes were big and open. I held him and walked toward the bathroom, he needed to be washed and so did I. I went to the bathtub and started the water. I brushed my teeth and stripped. I sat down in the warm water and poured some water over Kentaro's head. He tried to get closer to me so I held him to my chest.

He squealed when I kissed him near his ear. He fell asleep as I washed him. I dried him and wrapped him in a white blanket. I put him on the bed and surrounded him with pillows after putting a baby monitor close to him. I went to the closet and picked out a pair of pants and a short sleeved nursing shirt before picking him up again and carrying him to the car. He had a doctor's appointment today. My doctor realized that Kentaro was a full blooded inuyoukai when I was three months pregnant. He was still a pup, I was lucky Dr. Asari was an inuyoukai. She said she would teach him how to turn to his human form when he was old enough to understand, he would be a puppy for a few months. I set Kentaro down on the guarded pillow in the backseat and he was still asleep when we got there.

I lifted him up again and kissed his nose. Kentaro was so adorable, Sesshomaru would be proud. I cleared him from my mind and walked inside. The person at the front desk cooed at Kentaro and he woke up and started to whimper loudly, she told me what room I could go to nurse.

I walked in and closed the door. I pulled up the top part of my shirt and started to breastfeed him. His paws were flat against my chest and he was wide awake. Dr. Asari walked in while I was feeding him and I said hi, she had seen my breasts before and she did birth my baby, she had seen worse parts of me.

"So how is he?" she asked patting his head gently. He unlatched and I got him to latch onto the other breast.

"He's good, looking more and more like his father every day," I said smiling down at the sleeping pup. He shifted and opened his eyes again, his eyes were wide and he was staring at Dr. Asari. He squealed and snuggled back into my body trying to get my breast back to him. I laughed and helped him. After a few minutes he unlatched and pulled away. I put my shirt down and gave him to Dr. Asari. She put him on the weighing scale; he was about 3 ounces bigger than when he was born.

"He's growing well, I have nothing to say other than keep doing what you're doing," she said patting my shoulder and handing Kentaro back to me. "Bring him back when he starts to growl, he should be big enough to understand how to transform into his human form," she said smiling at him. He made his own little type of baby puppy smile and me and Dr. Asari started to laugh.

I walked out of the room and to the parking lot and saw someone I was trying to avoid, Izayoi, Sesshomaru's adoptive human mother. I tried to rush to the car but with the pup in my arms I wasn't fast enough, she saw me and called me over. I scooted Kentaro into one of my arms and walked over. She saw him and gasped.

"Is he Sesshomaru's?" she asked in the motherly tone she always used. I nodded slowly and she pulled me into a hug. I started to quietly cry into her jacket, Sesshomaru had left me when I said I couldn't marry him when he asked, I wasn't ready and it had only been three months after we met and two of which I spent hating him.

She ushered me into the passenger's seat of her car and I climbed in. She drove to her house with Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and his hanyou brother Inuyasha's biological father. Izayoi made me come in and sit on the couch while she got Inutaisho. I looked down at Kentaro; he was awake and sniffing around.

"Hi sweetie," I said lying down on the couch and kissing him on his back, he whimpered and nuzzled into my neck. He snuggled to my chest with his paws and fell asleep again, Kentaro had been sleeping most of the time right now, Dr. Asari said it was normal for Inu pups. Inuyasha walked in while I was rubbing Kentaro's back and I saw his widened eyes.

"I thought I smelt Sesshomaru, not you," he said still loudly staring at Kentaro and me. He could probably feel the tension because Kentaro started to puppy cry, it broke my heart. I held him close to me again and rubbed his back while he cried and nuzzled into my chest again.

"Inuyasha, look what you did!" I whisper yelled at him still rubbing Kentaro's back and shushing him gently.

"You got pregnant with Sesshomaru's pup?" he asked walking toward me and looking at Kentaro's forehead. I bounced him while Inuyasha looked at him. I nodded and Kentaro started to root towards my breast. I blushed and took the blanket from the couch before lifting my shirt and covering myself while I fed Kentaro. Inuyasha sat next to me and stared at Kentaro. I didn't mind, Inuyasha had been my best friend since kindergarten and he had seen me naked many times, and he had a girlfriend who would beat him up if he was unfaithful to her, Kagome was awesome.

Kentaro unlatched and I tried to latch him on again but he didn't so I pulled my shirt back down again. I gave him to Inuyasha and he held him up and looked at his eyes. He smiled at him and Kentaro made his puppy smile again and I started to laugh again. Inuyasha gave him back to me. I looked up and saw Kagome. Her eyes widened when she noticed Kentaro.

"Oh my god, you were pregnant?" she asked sitting down next to me on the couch. Kentaro nuzzled toward me and started to whimper quietly. I held him away from my hair so Kagome could see him. She looked at his eyes when they opened.

"He looks just like Sesshomaru," she said smiling at me.

I looked back down at him and he started to cry, I could see the tears coming out of his little puppy eyes. I cooed to him and tried to calm him down but he kept on crying.

I tried to nurse him but he wouldn't latch on and he kept crying. I stood up and tried to rock him and bounce him but he wouldn't stop crying!

"Baby, who won't you stop crying," I cooed to him rubbing his little back. Izayoi walked into the room and gave me a blanket, I covered Kentaro in it and he stopped crying.

"That was Sesshomaru's when he was a baby, I thought it might work," she said smiling at me and stroking Kentaro's paw.

I carried him and walked to the kitchen with her. Inutaisho was working on his computer like usual on the dining table. He saw me and his eyes widened and he stood up to get a better look at Kentaro.

"Is that…Sesshomaru's pup?" he asked as if he was scared to know the answer.

"Yes, I was a few days pregnant when we broke up," I said quietly so I wouldn't make Kentaro wake up. Inutaisho reached out his arms for Kentaro and I gave him to Inutaisho.

Kentaro woke up and was staring up at Inutaisho in wonder. He was probably wondering who the hell everyone was, my poor baby must be so confused.

He started to wiggle and I took him back before taking off the blanket and sitting down on the floor and putting him in my lap. His paws were resting on my legs and he was sitting up with my help and looking around, he loved to look around this way.

"Sesshomaru used to do that," Inutaisho said quietly sitting down next to me and inspecting Kentaro. He noticed the demon markings quickly enough and I saw a smile of pride come onto his face.

"I'm a grandfather," he said happily. He lifted up Kentaro and nuzzled his face, Kentaro squealed in delight and started to nuzzle back.

"Awwww!" Izayoi and I said at the same time.

Kentaro tried to slide over to me but fell on his back and started to wiggle his feet. I pulled him up and lifted him near my shoulder like a baby and patted his back, he was purring in content and he fell asleep fast.

"How old is he?" Inutaisho asked while I covered Kentaro with the blanket again.

"He's only two weeks old," I said proudly looking down at my son, he was so tiny, and small, and innocent.

"He looks so much like Sesshomaru did when he was a baby," he said smiling down at Kentaro. Kentaro whimpered and kicked his feet before settling down and going back to sleep. "I should probably warn you that Sesshomaru is coming over for dinner today," Inutaisho said looking at me.

"Should I leave?" I asked him bouncing Kentaro lightly in my arms.

"It's your choice, you can stay here and see Sesshomaru if you want," Izayoi said putting her hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at her.

"I want to stay and I want Sesshomaru to know about Kentaro, I'm just afraid he'll file for custody," I said trying to not think about life without Kentaro, I would always be alone if he was gone.

"We would be on your side if he did Rin," Inutaisho said angrily.

"Why?" I asked sitting down and putting Kentaro in my lap.

"You deserve Kentaro, you've been taking care of him," Inuyasha said as if I were stupid. I looked down at Kentaro and his eyes were open and he was wiggling like no body's business. I didn't even notice the door open because I was laughing so much. I finally looked up when I realized that everyone was being especially quiet. Sesshomaru was already here.

**DUN DUN DUUUUN! Sorry for the cliffy, but I couldn't resist, so, how is it? Good, bad, so cute that you want to pull Kentaro out of the story and cuddle with him? Please R&R, I would appreciate if you told me you think this story has potential.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru was already here.

I stood up and Sesshomaru was staring at Kentaro. He turned to me and gave me a stare. Kentaro started to whimper loudly. I tried to shush him but he kept rooting. I stood up and walked to the bedroom while everyone else started to scream and talk to Sesshomaru. I took off my shirt and my started to nurse Kentaro.

Kentaro pawed at my neck. I giggled, it felt extremely ticklish. Sesshomaru walked in while I was still nursing. I covered myself in the blanket so he couldn't see my breasts.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked sitting down next to me on the bed, he pulled the blanket off me and started to look at Kentaro, I knew he wasn't staring at my breasts so I just sighed.

"I didn't know I was pregnant when we broke up, which I recall was entirely your fault," I said stroking Kentaro's fur.

"It wasn't my fault, you're the one who didn't want to marry me," he growled quietly.

"You're the one who cheated on me with that whore Yura!" I yelled quietly so I wouldn't wake up Kentaro, he was still sleeping and nursing. Sesshomaru's eyes wandered back to Kentaro and he tried do stroke his fur but I pulled away.

"You are not allowed to be in Kentaro's life," I hissed standing up, Kentaro unlatched and he was whimpering. I put him down on the bed and pulled my shirt on. I lifted him up again and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru caught my arm and pulled me back into the room.

"What the fuck do you want?" I whisper yelled. Kentaro yawned and started to nuzzle closer to my body.

"I want my son; I will find a way to get my son." Sesshomaru said. He had this glum look on his face.

"If you file for custody your family has already said they'll be on my side, not yours," I said angrily.

"I never said I would file for custody, all I said is that I'll find a way to get my son…_and _you," Sesshomaru said smirking at me.

"Yeah right, that's never going to happen," I said trying to walk away again. Sesshomaru closed the door and locked it before lifting me up and setting me back on the bed.

He was looking at Kentaro. Sesshomaru put his hand on Kentaro's head and he started to wiggle in my arms and purr slightly.

"He looks like you," I said quietly. Sesshomaru smiled at me and kissed Kentaro's forehead. Kentaro opened his eyes and started to whimper. I rubbed his back and he started rooting. I guess I didn't nurse him enough… I took off my shirt and started to nurse Kentaro and he started to suckle. I held him close to me and kissed his nose. He bit me and I yelped a little.

"Don't bite mommy," I said laughing. Sesshomaru chuckled from where he was standing. Oh, he thought he was out of trouble with me.

"Oh no mister, you still need to make it up to me," I said angrily to Sesshomaru. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

Kentaro started to puppy cry. I kissed him and rubbed his belly and he started to wiggle and squeal happily.

"You're so good with him," Sesshomaru said looking at Kentaro. I rested Kentaro on my chest and covered him with Sesshomaru's old blanket. Sesshomaru reached out his hands with a pleading look on his face. I gave Kentaro to him.

Sesshomaru started to purr and Kentaro started to go back to sleep. He was nuzzled close to Sesshomaru's body and he was scrunching up his eyes while he slept.

I started to cry and Sesshomaru looked worriedly at me. It made me cry even more, I was all out sobbing when Sesshomaru gave Kentaro back and pulled me to his chest and let me stay there while I calmed down.

I stopped crying and Kentaro started to whimper. He got closer to me and started to calm down. When Sesshomaru tried to get up Kentaro started to puppy cry and Sesshomaru sat back down, Kentaro stopped crying.

"He's already close to you and you've only held him once," I said sighing. I kissed Kentaro's hands and snuggled him close to me. Sesshomaru laughed when Kentaro started to pull my shirt with his paws.

I gave him a death glare and left the room with Kentaro in my arms. He started to whimper loudly and shove his head into my shirt. I pulled the blanket tightly around him and he calmed down.

He fell asleep and I cradled him in my arms and went to the living room, everyone was talking in there and Kentaro just kept sleeping.

"So what did Sesshomaru do?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing really, he thinks that he's going to win me over and make me fall in love with him again," I said rolling my eyes.

"Who said I can't make you fall in love with me again?" He asked walking into the room.

"After cheating on me, I don't think you'll be able to gain me back so easily." I said with a death glare. He growled a little but I ignored him.

"Well we're going out so you and Sesshomaru can talk," Inutaisho said getting up. They all left before I could argue. I definitely didn't want to be alone with Sesshomaru.

"I didn't cheat on you," Sesshomaru said silently.

"If you didn't cheat on me why did Yura have your mating mark?" He gave me a pained sound.

"She didn't!" Sesshomaru growled at me loudly. Kentaro woke up and started to shift. Sesshomaru grabbed Kentaro and put him on the bed so he would keep sleeping. He surrounded him with pillows so he wouldn't fall off. He already seemed like a father.

"Come with me," Sesshomaru said pulling me up. We walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"Why did you ask me to come with you," I said sighing.

"I never mated with Yura, you have been my mate since I met you," Sesshomaru said slowly.

"Yura mated with Naraku, and lied when she told you, I was her mate." Sesshomaru explained shrugging.

"So this whole time you've loved me?" I asked incredulously.

"I do love you Rin, and I want you and Kentaro in my life," He said silently.

"What about Kagura, last I heard you were dating her," I said looking up at him.

"Rin, Kagura is my friend, nothing more than that." Sesshomaru said laughingly. I hit his arm.

"Why didn't you just tell me this when you proposed?" I asked looking up at him biting my lip.

"Because I thought you would say yes," Sesshomaru said.

"Well I was going to…" I said while I started to blush.

"That's what I love about you, you always manage to confuse me, and there's also the fact that your blush makes me love you even more," Sesshomaru said sweetly. I pulled him closer to me and kissed him on the mouth, he made no move to pull away so I straddled him. He made a sound of approval and held my hips.

He started to kiss my neck and he nuzzled closer to my body. He held me to him closer.

"Rin, will you marry me," He asked silently. I stopped moving and stared at him.

"I already had your baby, I think we did things a bit backwards," I said giggling. "Yes, I will marry you Sesshy," I whispered.

He kissed me more and I heard squeals from the bedroom. I got off of Sesshomaru and went to the bedroom. I kissed Kentaro's head, he was awake again and wiggling around like crazy.

Sesshomaru walked into the room and took Kentaro from my arms. Kentaro stared at Sesshomaru for a while and nuzzled into his neck and fell asleep again. He made adorable sleeping noises again and I took him back. Sesshomaru took my arm and dragged me up to Inuyasha's old bedroom.

There was a crib in the room and it was so cute. It was decorated adorably and there were stuffed animals everywhere in the room.

"Inuyasha slept in this room as a baby?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, but Izayoi was pregnant a while back and she miscarried, this was the nursery for the baby," Sesshomaru said silently. I looked around the room and Kentaro started to squeal again.

Sesshomaru put him in the crib and he put the blanket on him. Kentaro stayed asleep and he looked so cute. Sesshomaru took me out of the room and I finally asked the question.

"Why did you want to marry me in the first place?" I asked stopping in the hall and turning to him.

"At first I didn't exactly want to be with you, I thought being in love made me weaker. I met you and I couldn't hold back anymore, so I bought a ring." Sesshomaru said grabbing something out of his pocket. He opened the box and took out the ring.

"Inutaisho made me get the ring, and I was going to propose," Sesshomaru said kissing me. He slid the ring on my finger. "That is where it belongs, so don't take it off," He said smiling at me.

I smiled back and hit him on the head.

"You are so stupid, why didn't you just declare your love for me sooner, then we would have already been engaged and Kentaro would have been born with his father in the room." I ranted angrily.

"I know you're angry, but I didn't know if you loved me back," Sesshy said innocently.

"I hated being alone when I gave birth," I said looking down so I didn't have to look at his eyes.

He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead. "I'm so sorry Rin," He purred kissing me sweetly; I kissed him back pouring all of my emotions into the kiss.

"I love you so much Sesshomaru," I said smiling up at him. We went downstairs and laid down on the couch together and talked about all that we did while we were apart. I told him everything about my pregnancy. I also told him that I was extremely hormonal and mean while I was pregnant and warned him not to get me pregnant anytime soon. He laughed at it and told me that I should expect to have a bunch of kids.

We just talked for the rest of the day.

Inutaisho and the rest of them finally came back after about nine hours. Sesshomaru was sleeping on my lap. I tried to get up but he just pulled me closer to him.

"I don't think he's gonna move," I declared finally staying still. Sesshomaru pulled me down so I was nestled into his arms. I fell asleep after a couple minutes. I ended up dreaming about our not-so-perfect family.

**I'm sorry for not updating for such a long time! I've had to deal with homework and school. I'll start updating more frequently, as long as I get lots of reviews :P Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 Months Later**

Kentaro was nuzzled close to my chest and he was purring and he kept nuzzling into me. I tucked his blanket around him and he settled down. He was going to learn to transform into his human form in a few days. Sesshomaru had been spending every second of every minute with Kentaro.

He loved Kentaro. I still didn't really trust him that much right now; he could change his mind in a second and abandon us again. I yawned and cradled Kentaro in my arms before putting him in his crib.

Sesshomaru walked into the room and patted Kentaro's head before pulling me to him and kissing me harshly.

"I need you," He purred seductively in my ear.

"I know," I said rubbing against his hard on teasingly. He lifted me up and I put my legs around his waist. I giggled a little and pushed him away when Kentaro started to whimper.

I lifted him up and he nuzzled into me again. It was just so damn adorable!

"Give him to me," Sesshomaru asked reaching out for him. I sighed and gave Kentaro to Sesshomaru. He put Kentaro on him with his stomach against Sesshomaru's shoulder. Kentaro shifted a little and then went back to sleep; and then he started to whimper again. He was probably just hungry. I took him back and put a blanked on top of him while I nursed him.

Kentaro was rubbing his paws against my body and made cute little sleep sounds while he ate. He was such an adorable baby boy. He unlatched and made a cute little growling sound.

"Maybe I should help him transform right now," Sesshomaru said kissing Kentaro's head.

"You don't have to, I like having him like this, he's so adorable," I said cooing to him. I needed to give him a bath soon. I walked to the bathroom after grabbing two towels, and a blanket.

I stripped and sat in the bathtub with Kentaro. The water was nice and I sank in with Kentaro resting on my chest. He wiggled and squealed when I poured water on his head. I giggled and kissed him. Sesshomaru walked into the bathroom.

He threw off his clothes and lifted me up before getting under me and setting me back down on his lap he started to kiss my neck. I moaned a little and leaned back against him. Sesshomaru's hand strayed down.

"Kentaro is right here! " I said looking back at him. He shrugged and continued to kiss my neck. Kentaro looked at me with his wide eyes and nuzzled into me. His paws were leaning against my shoulder and he was looking at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru kissed Kentaro's head and Kentaro climbed onto my shoulder.

Sesshomaru picked him up and put him in the water in front of me. Kentaro was having fun playing in the water and he looked so cute trying to swim in the water. I giggled when he kept splashing water around.

"We made such a cute baby," I said leaning against Sesshomaru and sighing in relaxation. I really loved having a relationship with Sesshomaru. We had gotten really close in the last two months. I already moved into Inutaisho's house with Sesshy.

"Yes we did," Sesshomaru said putting Kentaro back into my arms. Kentaro whimpered and made a face and tried to get out of the water. I sighed and washed him and I with soap while Sesshomaru got out and got Kentaro dry. He wrapped Kentaro in a blanket and put him in his crib. Sesshomaru came back to the bathroom and picked me up. He turned the water on again and put me back in the bathtub. Sesshomaru kissed me deeply and I put my legs around him.

I moaned when Sesshomaru started to play with my nipples. I put my arms around his neck and started to kiss his neck. I sucked on it hard and gave him a hickey. I giggled and Sesshomaru growled playfully before giving my breasts a squeeze. He moved his hand down to my core and he started to rub my clit.

"We shouldn't do this, we just got back together." I said pushing him away from me. I was about to get out of the bathtub and he pulled me back in.

"I know that, but I love you, ok Rin." Sesshomaru said kissing me again. "We don't have to have sex if you don't want to," he said gently. I sighed and kissed him again.

"You don't know how much I want to…I just need time." I said kissing him before getting out of the bathtub. I went to my bedroom and grabbed a blue shirt and jeans before going to the nursery. Kentaro was sleeping cutely and I went downstairs. I guess if Kentaro was asleep I could Invite Sango over. I called her on my cell.

"Hello?" her chirpy voice answered.

"Sango, baby, wanna come over?" I asked playfully. When she was a teenager and she used to hang out with me all the time her parents thought we were dating, so did her brother Kohaku.

"Sure sweetheart," She said giggling. She knew I was living with Sesshomaru right now.

"Okay, I'll see you soon." I said disconnecting. I turned on the TV and channel surfed for a while until I heard the bell ring. I walked to the door and opened it. Sango was outside.

"Come in!" I rushed her in and hugged Sango. I missed my best friend!

"So, you and Sesshomaru made any progress?" Sango asked wiggling her eyebrows. God, she was just as bad as her perverted boyfriend Miroku. I hope Aki, their daughter, didn't gain those genes from her two parents.

"We were playing around before you came…I'm just not ready to have sex with him just yet." I said starting to play with my thumbs. I was so embarrassed to be talking about this, but if you can't talk to your bestie, who can you talk to?

"I understand that and all, but I know you love him." Sango said pulling me to her. She put her arms around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. She was such a mom sometimes.

"Thanks for your wonderful thoughts," I said sarcastically.

"I know you love me, girl." Sango said rolling her eyes at me. I heard whimpering from the baby monitor and went upstairs to get Kentaro. I picked him up and cradled his furry body close to mine. He put his paws near my neck and nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck. I took him downstairs and Sango cooed over him.

"He's so sweet! Miroku has been trying to convince me to start trying for a son…" Sango said playing with Kentaro's paw.

"Really? Aki is already two years old, so I guess I understand where he's coming from." I said trying to put Kentaro in a comfortable position. I covered him with a blanket and patted his back.

Sesshomaru came downstairs and said he was going to work before he kissed me and patted Kentaro's head.

"He totally loves you," Sango said looking at me before rubbing Kentaro's fur. He was always very soft and warm.

"I'm already in love with him, I just want time to let myself feel better about what he did, I still don't completely trust him," I said kissing Kentaro before he nuzzled into my breasts. I blushed a little and let him nurse.

"Ken is such a cutie pie." Sango said rubbing his fur again. He unlatched and growled a little before putting his legs closer to me and then curling up next to me while he ate. He was such a sweetheart.

"I know, and he's such a good boy." I said patting his back while he fell asleep eating. He was scrunching up his face and snuggling into me, it was like he was trying to get back into me. It was so cute.

"Hi sweetheart," I said kissing Ken's head. He snuggled closer to me and I giggled. He unlatched and I pulled my shirt down and I patted his back. Kentaro sneezed and it was so cute and tiny I couldn't help laughing.

He purred slightly and yawned. He was such a sleepy little guy. I wrapped him in his blanket and put him in the swing next to the couch. Kentaro stayed asleep and I sat back down on the couch.

"I have to go, Miroku can't get Aki to eat," Sango said looking at me. I sighed and hugged her before she kissed my cheek and left. I laid down on the couch and fell asleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I woke up and I saw Sesshomaru sitting on the floor while Kentaro walked around him. Sesshomaru was helping Ken walk and he was wiggling.

"Hi," I said lifting up my head and rubbing my eyes.

"Hello," Sesshomaru said smiling at me. I sat down on the floor with them and I kissed him before kissing Kentaro. He was so adorable…I meant both of them when I said he.

Sesshomaru leaned over and pulled me onto his lap.

"You're still my mate you know." Sesshomaru said kissing my neck while Kentaro sat on his back and wiggled his paws around.

"I know…" I said shrugging.

"I want to mark you," Sesshomaru said putting his arms around my waist.

"Why?" I asked looking back at him questioningly.

"I want people to know that you're mine. I don't want any demons thinking that they can mate with you." Sesshomaru said kissing my neck. He laid down on his stomach and he played with Kentaro.

"I'm going to teach him how to shift into a human soon." Sesshomaru said patting Kentaro's head.

"He's so cute though!" I said pulling Kentaro to my chest.

"Do you want him to be a puppy forever? It's better for him to learn how to shift now." Sesshomaru said lifting up Kentaro.

"Do you mean now in general, or like right now?" I asked when I saw Sesshomaru take Kentaro outside.

"Right now," Sesshomaru said shrugging. I walked out after them and we went to the backyard, Sesshomaru put Kentaro in the grass and crouched down to him.

I just sat down on the patio and yawned; Kentaro was wiggling and making cute little sounds every once in a while. That's when I noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't Sesshomaru anymore…at least not in human form. He was in his demon form, and he looked like an adorable giant puppy. I giggled till I had tears in my eyes and Sesshomaru growled at me, it made me giggle more.

Kentaro and Sesshomaru seemed to be having a conversation because they were both nudging to one another every couple seconds. Kentaro curled into a ball and Sesshomaru did too. Sesshomaru shifted back into a human and ran his hand through his hair. He was stark naked and I could easily see his member. I may have ogled him quite a bit before he winked at me.

I looked back at Kentaro and he was still curled into a ball.

"He's trying to shift." Sesshomaru said coming outside with clothes on this time. He was wearing shorts and a polo and he still managed to look sexy.

"What if he can't shift?" I asked looking up at Sesshomaru.

"Then we take him inside and put him near a warm place while he tries to shift. I know he can it might take some time though." Sesshomaru said watching Kentaro. Kentaro was whimpering a little bit. I felt so exhausted today; I wanted to sleep right now.

"Kentaro is shifting; he'll be in his human form soon." Sesshomaru said pulling me onto his lap.

"I think that he'll look like you in his human form. He is only three months old though." I said leaning against his chest.

"Do you want more kids?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly. I freaked out a bit.

"Not anytime soon." I said panicking a little. Was he asking me to have more of his babies?

"Why not…we're together and we both love each other. I'll wait as long as you want before we have sex again." Sesshomaru said looking over at me.

"I don't want another baby for a while, ok! Just trust me when I say that it would be too much for me." I said fuming.

I heard new whimpers from where Kentaro was sitting and in the little puppy's place there was now a baby with Sesshomaru's demon markings and crescent moon. He even had Sesshomaru's elfin ears. I lifted him up, he was so tiny. Kentaro was so cute!

"Hi baby." I cooed to him while I bounced him in my arms. I went to his nursery and put a diaper on him before I grabbed a navy blue and light green onesie. He was such a cutie pie. I kissed his cheek and wrapped him with a blanket.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kentaro from me and kissed his forehead. Kentaro was so cute with his daddy. He was a mini Sesshomaru and they looked exactly alike. Kentaro didn't even look like my son and it kind of made me think that he would be better off without me.

I left the room and hid in the bathroom. I felt like crying my eyes out, maybe I should just leave and let Sesshomaru have his son…without me.

"Rin, come out." Sesshomaru said knocking on the door.

"No." I said still trying to hold back tears. I really wanted to think that Sesshomaru and I were meant for each other but it might not work out with him, and then where would we be; a child custody trial? I would rather Kentaro be with his father than have to put him through a trial.

"Please come out." Sesshomaru pleaded. I sighed and opened the door before walking out and straight past him.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked catching up to me.

"Nothing," I said lying through my teeth.

"You're lying," Sesshomaru said grabbing my arm and pulling me to him.

"I just think that maybe Kentaro would be better off with you, maybe I should leave before he can remember me." I said avoiding his glare.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked pulling me so that I was facing up at him.

"Maybe I should get out of Kentaro's life." I said looking straight at him.

"You're still my mate; I don't want to lose you." Sesshomaru said tensing his jaw. He was angry at me.

"I'm sorry, I just feel like Kentaro isn't even my son. Even after carrying him for eight months, he looks nothing like me and he's a full demon." I said biting my lip.

"He has your eyes in his human form and he has the same nose as you." Sesshomaru said looking straight at me.

"Really?" I asked looking up at him.

"Of course he has part of you in him; he got half of your genes. He might even be as clumsy as you are." Sesshomaru said teasingly. I hit his arm and crossed my arms.

"Okay, I guess you're right; I was starting to forget the reason why I fell in love with you." I said putting my arms around his neck. He smiled at me and kissed me passionately.

"Kentaro is sleeping upstairs…want to take advantage of the empty bedrooms?" Sesshomaru asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"I want you to make love to me." I said looking up at him while biting my lip.

"Are you sure?" He asked leaning down and kissing me hard on the mouth. I put my legs around his waist and he took me upstairs to our bedroom. We shared a bedroom because the nursery was right across the hallway.

We quickly threw off our clothing and made a pile in the corner. We were both extremely eager to have sex. I was always horny.

"I love you, ok." Sesshomaru said rubbing my clit. My breasts were about three times the size as they were before I was pregnant and I was a C cup when I got pregnant, so in other words, they were gigantic.

"I love you too Sesshomaru." I said moaning when he entered two of his fingers into my entrance. I arched my back towards him and he took one of my nipples into his mouth. He bit down on my nipple and pinched my clit and I moaned quietly.

"I'm going to make you scream." Sesshomaru said starting to palm my breasts. He threw off his boxers and aligned himself with me quickly. I hadn't had sex for such a long time.

"I know." I said clutching onto his hair. He thrust into me and I moaned loudly. Sesshomaru felt so good inside of me. It felt amazing.

He continued to pound into me and he rubbed my clit. He kissed me softly and I put my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"I'm gonna cum soon." I said moaning and arching towards him. I loved him so much; I never wanted to lose him or Kentaro.

He thrust into me hard a few times and I climaxed. It felt so good to be with him again; being in love with him just made it even better. He released into me and pulled out of me before lying down next to me.

"I love you so much." Sesshomaru said kissing my neck.

"I know, I love you too," I said sighing in content. He pulled me close into his arms and I nestled closer into his hold. I just hoped that Sesshomaru wouldn't regret being with me again.

**Good or bad? I really like knowing what my fans think of this story. I actually really liked writing this chapter. I love all of my stories but I probably like this story more than all my others. I'll update more frequently now so please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**4 Months Later**

When I woke up I was very cranky. Kentaro was wailing and Sesshomaru wasn't there. I got up and went to check on Kentaro. When I walked into the room I saw Sesshomaru sleeping on the rocking chair in the corner of the room. I sighed and picked Kentaro up.

When I lifted him up he nuzzled into my chest and fell asleep again. He stopped screaming and started rooting. I threw my shirt off and started to nurse Kentaro.

Kentaro unlatched and sneezed loudly. I giggled at his sneeze and kissed his forehead before helping him latch onto my breast again.

"Hello," Sesshomaru said rubbing his eyes and standing up.

"Nice to see that you can't wake up to your baby's crying." I said scowling at him.

"What's up with you?" He asked gently.

"Nothing, I've just been in a crappy mood for the past few weeks." I said bouncing Ken in my arms after he unlatched and I pulled my shirt down. He was getting so big. I put him in his crib and he fell asleep again.

"I need to know what happened with Yura," I said pushing Sesshomaru into the living room.

"I already told you that nothing happened." He said shrugging.

"I know that you didn't tell me something," I said finally letting out what had been bugging me since he explained it.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Sesshomaru said looking away from me. I knew that he was hiding something. I just really didn't want to know that he lied so he could have Kentaro in his life.

"Go on," I said crossing my arms and looking at him.

"Yura and I were in a relationship before I met you. I was dating you a two days before I broke up with Yura and she wanted me back. She told me she was pregnant and had someone put an scent on her to make it seem like she was. I thought she was so I was going to tell you. I found out that she wasn't pregnant and I got angry and let my demon through, I almost killed her for trying to get me away from you; so she made sure that I would lose you," Sesshomaru said rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his hair.

"She had Naraku mate with her and used it against me because she thought I would go back to her if you left me." He said sitting down on the couch.

"Did you ever love Yura more than me?" I asked silently.

"Never, you're my mate and my soon to be wife, I don't need anyone else…ever," He said looking at me seriously. I walked over to him and leaned down to give him a kiss.

"What about Kagura?" I asked sitting down on his lap.

"What about her? She's just my friend, I promise." Sesshomaru said pulling me closer to him and kissing me softly. I heard a cry from Kentaro's room so I got up to play with him.

"Hi Ken!" I said picking him out of his crib. He yawned and started to play with my hair. He was such a cutie. Sesshomaru walked in and Kentaro reached out for him.

I gave him to Sesshy and he started to play with Sesshomaru's hair. It was funny to see Sesshomaru try to pry Kentaro's tiny little hand off his hair. Kentaro was growing too fast; he already looked about twelve months old and he was going to talk soon, he was already growing teeth. I giggled and opened Kentaro's hand so Sesshomaru's hair wasn't stuck there anymore.

"Baby boy, are you trying to rip daddy's hair out?" I asked taking him in my arms and bouncing him. He giggled and lay his head down on my chest. His hand was playing with my necklace.

"Dada," Kentaro said yawning. I almost didn't realize that he just spoke his first word.

"He said dada Sesshomaru," I said jumping up and down. Kentaro giggled and said dada again. Sesshomaru took Kentaro and kissed his cheek. He giggled again and yawned before falling asleep on Sesshy's chest.

I took him from Sesshomaru and took him upstairs to his crib. He slept a lot and always ate before he went back to sleep. I put his blanket on him and went downstairs. Sesshomaru pulled me on the couch with him and started to kiss my neck.

"I love you," I said kissing him softly on the lips. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me again. I was straddling him and I could feel his hard on. I really wasn't in the mood for sex right now.

"What if we had another baby?" Sesshomaru asked me suddenly. I almost fell off of his lap at the question.

"I think I'm good with Kentaro, no more babies until he's at least one and a half." I said finally. I got off of his lap and went upstairs to take a nap. I hadn't been getting much sleep now days.

Sesshomaru came upstairs and came into the bed with me. He pulled me to his chest and I sighed and rested against his body. I snuggled into him and he nuzzled into my neck.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Sesshomaru wasn't in bed and I was spread out everywhere. I got up and rubbed my eyes before realizing I was naked. I guess we had sex.

I went to the nursery and Kentaro was still sleeping. I changed into shorts and a tank top before going downstairs.

"Hi," I said kissing Sesshomaru on the cheek when I found him in his study.

"When do you want to get married?" Sesshomaru asked randomly.

"I don't know, I want Kentaro to be in our wedding though," I said giggling a bit. Kentaro was such a cutie and since I was Sesshomaru's mate I was already considered to be his wife.

"That would be fine," Sesshomaru said shrugging. He looked over at me and leaned back in his chair. I took this as an invitation to sit on his lap, so I did. I kissed him softly and his hands went straight around my waist.

"Did you fuck me while I was asleep last night?" I asked trying not to giggle. I knew he did, no wonder I was naked when I woke up. I was obviously wearing clothing when I had a nap.

"No, you were very much awake while we had sex," Sesshomaru said kissing my neck. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow a little.

"I don't even remember that," I said sighing and leaning against him again.

"You were pretty tired," Sesshomaru said chuckling a little. I rolled my eyes and he kissed my forehead, I was really tired today. I almost fell asleep on his lap. Man that sounded wrong…

"Why are you so tired?" Sesshomaru asked me gently. I shrugged and nuzzled closer to his body.

"I dunno," I said yawning again and kissing his chin. He was a lot taller than me, even when we were sitting down. I was about to fall asleep and he lifted me up and took me upstairs.

"C'mon and put your swimsuit on, it's time to break in my pool," Sesshomaru said going to the nursery. He walked back in after a few minutes and Kentaro was wearing the cutest little swim trunks. I cooed over him for a few minutes and then I changed into my bikini. My body was still really fit after having Kentaro.

Sesshomaru changed into swim trunks that looked exactly like Kentaro. I started to laugh and I covered my mouth as soon as I saw the glare that Sesshomaru gave me. They were just black with blue stripes, but Kentaro and Sesshy were matching!

"I'm gonna invite Kagome and Inuyasha over," I said picking up Kentaro and putting sun block on him. It was really warm outside now days.

"I already invited Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Kagura over," Sesshomaru said taking Kentaro downstairs with him. At least now I get to meet _Kagura_.

"Let's see if he likes the water first," I said taking Kentaro back. I liked having my baby boy in my arms. I sat him down on the edge of the pool and he dipped his feet in. He wiggled his fit and giggled quite a bit. He was still too small to be in there by himself, even with floaties.

Sesshomaru took him and went into the pool and splashed Kentaro with water. Kentaro giggled and sneezed, Sesshomaru pushed Kentaro's hair out of his face and I heard the door bell ring. I went to the front door and opened it.

"Hi! I'm Kagura!" Kagura said pulling me into a hug. "You must be Rin!" She said finally letting go of me. I wasn't one to hug someone I just met, even if I knew who they were.

"Yup," I said letting her in. Inuyasha and Kagome were trailing behind. I welcomed them in and closed the door before going back out to the pool. Kentaro was laughing and screaming 'Dada'. It was so damn cute! Sango and Miroku just walked in and came to the pool. Sango brought Aki with her and Aki was bouncing in Sango's arms. Sango let her down and she ran to me.

"Auntie Rin!" She yelled putting her arms up so I would pick her up.

"Hi sweetiepie!" I said kissing her cheek. She kicked off her shoes and I helped her take off her sundress and put her arm floaties on before she ran to Miroku and he went in the pool with her. She was such a cutie pie.

"Give me Ken," I said reaching out for him. Sesshomaru gave him to me and I went into the pool.

"Hi butterfly, do you like the pool?" I asked Kentaro while bouncing him in my arms.

"Mama," Kentaro said scrunching up his nose and sneezing again. He probably had chlorine in his nose. I knew that it would bother him since he had a sensitive nose like Sesshomaru.

"He's so cute," Kagura said sitting down next to me in the pool. I rubbed Kentaro's back while he rested against my chest.

"I know, Sesshomaru and I made a good one," I said laughing. Kagura smiled and played with Kentaro's hand.

"You really shouldn't have left Sesshomaru, that was stupid of you," Kagura said dropping Kentaro's hand.

"I don't need you to judge me, I know what I did was wrong and I regret it; but now Sesshomaru and I are going to get married and be happy." I said shrugging. I really didn't care what she said.

"You still shouldn't have hurt him," Kagura said.

"I don't care what you think," I said while Kentaro started rooting. I went inside to get a blanket and I covered his head with it while he nursed. He pushed the blanket off of him and I giggled before putting it back on. I went outside and Kentaro continued to eat.

"I need to talk to you," Sango told me before whispering in my ear and telling me what she wanted to.

"Oh my god!" I yelled staring at her. I put my free arm around her shoulder.

"I know, I hadn't even told Miroku I was pregnant yet," Sango said sighing, she got pregnant last month and she found out she miscarried.

Kentaro unlatched and started to be a bit cranky. I put the blanket off him and burped him. He was kicking his little feet and fussing.

"Baby boy, what's wrong," I cooed to him taking him back outside. I took him into the pool and he started to cry and I kissed his forehead.

He yawned and leaned against my chest. Kentaro was just tired. He fell asleep quickly and I put him half in the water while I cradled him. Kentaro made cute little baby sounds while he slept.

Sesshomaru took Kentaro from me and Aki was still hyper and floating in the water. She was kicking her feet and giggling like a crazy person. I started to swim laps; I used to be in my swim team in high school. Sesshomaru snuck up on me and pulled me under the water. I screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you," I shouted at him while I hit his chest. There was something wrong in that head of his.

"I thought it would be funny," Sesshy said chuckling. I rolled my eyes and hit him again.

"Well it wasn't, you scared the crap outta me," I said sighing. Sesshomaru looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked giving him a look. He was staring at the tattoo of a flower that was on my hip.

"When did you get _that_?" Sesshomaru asked putting his arms around me.

"About a week after we had sex the last time, which was actually about a month ago if I recall," I said shrugging. He just stared at me and raised an eyebrow again. I looked over at his body; I really wanted to lick his abs….

"And you didn't tell me about this, why?" Sesshomaru asked kissing my softly.

"Because I thought it could be a surprise," I said giggling quite a bit.

"Ami and Kentaro fell asleep I put them upstairs in his crib," Sesshomaru said putting his arms around my waist from behind.

"So, since the kids are both asleep…why don't we play spin the bottle, strip kissing edition?" Sango suggested biting her lip and giggling.

"Let's play!" I said putting my arm around her shoulder.

"Yup," Kagome said giggling and coming over to stand next to me. The guys all rolled their eyes. I told everyone to change into their clothes and I got an empty glass bottle and we sat on the living room floor.

"I'm going first," Kagome announced grabbing the bottle; she put it down in the middle of us and twirled it around. It landed straight on Sango.

"Take off your shirt," Kagome said. Sango threw off her shirt and leaned over to kiss Kagome softly. Kagome was blushing and I giggled at her.

Sango twirled the bottle next and it landed on Sesshomaru. I chucked and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Take your pants off," Sango said. I burst out laughing and I snorted. Sesshomaru got up and threw off his pants before leaning over and kissing Sango quickly. Sango made a sarcastic 'call me' hand sign to Sesshy. He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Sesshomaru twirled the bottle and it landed on Inuyasha.

"Take off your pants," Sesshomaru said grinning like a mad man. It was so funny to see Inuyasha lean over and kiss Sesshomaru.

"INCEST!" Kagome, Sango, Kagura and I shouted bursting into giggles.

Inuyasha twirled the bottle and it landed on Kagura.

"Hello there," Inuyasha said winking at her. She blushed furiously. "Take off your shirt," Inuyasha said while she leaned over and kissed him. She was wearing a cami underneath her shirt and she stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha.

Kagura twirled the bottle and it landed straight on me. We both grinned at each other.

"Take off your pants," Kagura said winking at me. I leaned over to her and frenched her for about ten seconds.

I twirled the bottle and it landed on Miroku. He smiled devilishly and I groaned.

"Take off your pants," I told Miroku before he leaned over and kissed me roughly.

Miroku twirled the bottle and it landed on Kagome.

"Take off your pants," Miroku said laughing at her bright red face. She leaned over and kissed him softly. Everyone had one article of clothing off of them now.

Kagome twirled the bottle and it landed on Kagura.

"Take off your Cami," Kagome said smirking. Kagura took it off and we all realized why she was wearing a cami. She wasn't wearing a bra. Everyone burst out laughing and Kagura rolled her eyes. She leaned over and kissed Kagome harshly on the lips.

"I think I might go bi for you," Kagome said looking at Kagura seriously. I giggled and Kagura twirled the bottle. It landed on Sango.

"Take off…your pants," Kagura said smiling at Sango. Sango immediately threw them off and she was wearing the skimpiest underwear in the world. They were stringy g-strings that were basically two strings tied together.

"Very sexy Sango," I said giggling.

She leaned over and kissed Kagura innocently. Sango twirled the bottle and it landed on Inuyasha.

"Take off your boxers," Sango said looking red as a tomato. He mumbled unhappily and threw off his boxers. Sango, Kagura and I inspected his dick.

"Nice cock you've got there," I said laughing crazily.

"Fuck all of you," Inuyasha said pouting like a little boy. He leaned over and kissed Sango shortly.

He twirled the bottle and it landed on me.

"Take off your panties," Inuyasha said chuckling and wiggling his eyebrows. I got up and took my boy shorts off and everyone saw my Brazilian wax. I leaned over and kissed him seductively. He shook his head and chuckled.

I twirled it immediately after and it landed on Sesshomaru.

"Take off your boxers," I said giving him a look. He sighed and took them off. I really felt like sucking his dick right now. Sesshomaru leaned over and kissed me harshly and passionately.

Sesshomaru twirled the bottle afterwards and it landed on Kagome.

"Take off your shirt," Sesshomaru said while Kagome sighed in relief. She leaned over and kissed him slowly and softly. I giggled and it broke the silence and everyone burst into laughter.

Kagome twirled the bottle and it landed on Miroku.

"Take off your shirt," Kagome said staring at him. He threw it off and I got a look at his abs. Man, his abs were so sexy, but not as sexy as Sesshomaru's of course.

He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss. Miroku twirled the bottle and it landed on Sango.

"Take off your bra," Miroku said smiling at Sango. She unhooked her bra and threw it off. Dang, Sango's tits were nice. Mine were big and swollen since I was still nursing. She leaned over and straddled him before kissing him softly. She sat back down in her spot. I kept the baby monitor next to me just in case something happened.

Sango twirled the bottle and it landed on Kagura.

"Take off your pants," Sango said stretching a little. Kagura threw hers off and kissed Sango harshly. Sango giggled and bit her lip.

Sango twirled the bottle quickly, we ended up playing spin the bottle all night and everyone ended up naked, and after drinking once we were done, completely drunk afterwards.

**So, what did you think? Was this a good chapter, did you like the romance and the explanation about Kagura? I would love to get your input! The review button down there won't kill you if you use it! Please, please, PLEASE! R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**3 Months Later**

When I woke up I felt like crap and I felt like throwing up. I had been feeling this way for about a week. I probably had the stomach flu or something. Maybe it was just something I ate.

"Sesshomaru," I said quietly. He walked into our bedroom and opened the door.

"What?" He asked me while Kentaro played with his hair. He had a bottle in his hand and his hair was in a ponytail. He looked like sexy daddy. If people I know knew that Sesshomaru was a father now, they would shit bricks, literally. He had always been so unattached and now he was a 'dada'.

"Momma," Kentaro said reaching out for me. I got out of bed and took him from Sesshomaru before bouncing him in my arms. He was ten months old now and he was already crawling and rolling all the time. He loved talking too and he already knew the words momma, dada, hi, bye, and the most annoying word in the world…no.

"Hi baby boy, are you hungry?" I asked him while he yawned and played with my necklace.

"Yea," He said in his cutesy baby voice. I giggled and rubbed his back before giving him back to Sesshomaru. He gave him his bottle and he started to eat before putting his attention back to Sesshomaru. He started to fall asleep and Sesshomaru put him in one arm and continued to feed him.

"I love you," I said kissing Sesshomaru's cheek. I had a doctor's appointment for Kentaro and I in two days.

"I love you too," Sesshomaru said kissing my forehead. Kentaro stopped eating and Sesshomaru rested him on his shoulder and he was fast asleep.

"Go put him to bed," I said taking the empty bottle from him to wash. I went to the kitchen and washed it and went back to my bedroom to change. I put yoga pants and an orange shirt before walking to the nursery. Kentaro was fast asleep and Sesshomaru was just watching him.

"I want to have some mommy and daddy time," I said sliding in front of him before kissing him hard on the mouth. He growled a little and then I lifted my legs up and put them around his waist. He took me back to our bedroom and started to kiss me roughly. I started to feel sick and I pushed him away before breathing and trying to get rid of my nausea.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked me silently. He kissed me and I pushed him away again.

"I feel like crap," I said pushing his body away from mine before rushing to the bathroom and throwing up. I felt so icky.

"Are you pregnant?" Sesshomaru asked me once I got up and started to brush my teeth.

"I'm not," I said sighing and getting up before going to the kitchen and getting ginger ale.

"Are you sure?" He asked me grabbing my arm and pulling me back to him.

"I am extremely sure," I said chuckling. He really seemed to want another baby. I kissed him and he put his arms around my waist.

"You just have to wait eight months," I said patting his head. He rolled his eyes at me and kissed me again.

"That's fine with me." He said lifting me up and taking me back to our room. He took my shirt off quickly and kissed me roughly before taking my bra off. He chastely sucked my nipples and trailed kisses down before taking my pants off and ripping my panties off. He kissed my clit and sucked it. I moaned loudly and he started to finger me.

I whimpered when he stopped sucking my clit and I took his shirt off. I pulled him up to me and kissed him softly. He deepened the kiss and shoved his tongue into my mouth.

I slid his pants off and kneeled in front of him before taking his boxers off. I took his dick into my hand and licked the head slowly. He growled a little and he intertwined his fingers into my hair. I took him into my mouth and stroked what I couldn't take into my mouth with my hand.

He guided me in sucking his cock and I twirled my tongue around his head. Sesshomaru groaned and held my hair tighter. I moaned and he growled deeply at the feeling. I loved the taste of him.

I lightly scraped my teeth against the bottom of his dick and he growled lightly before he released into my mouth. I let his dick go with a pop and he pulled me up to kiss me passionately. He lifted me up and sank me down on his cock. I moaned loudly and I leaned against his body.

"I love you," I panted while he fucked me against our wall. I fucking loved the rough stuff.

"I love you too," He whispered into my ear. I groaned in pleasure when he flipped my position and entered me from behind. I could feel him everywhere and it felt amazing. I really missed having him in me. When we had been dating before Kentaro was conceived we could barely ever keep our hands off each other.

I let out a pleasurable scream and I let my body go limp while he continued to thrust into me. I loved having sex with him. He came in me and growled before kissing me roughly. He pulled out and lifted me before putting me on the bed.

"I'm so horny," I said when he pulled me under the covers with him.

"I know," Sesshomaru replied before kissing my neck. He sucked my neck and I knew I would have a huge hickey there later. I suddenly remembered that I had to visit Kagome today. She wanted me to go shopping with her.

"I need to go in like," I looked over at the clock, "twenty minutes," I said getting up and going to the closet before putting on a puffy backless shirt and a body con skirt.

"Where do you need to go?" Sesshomaru asked sitting up in the bed.

"Shopping with Kagome," I said going to the bathroom to do my makeup.

"Am I taking care of Kentaro?" He asked getting up and changing. I went back into the room.

"Yeah, just for an hour though. We'll be done by then, I promise." I said walking over to him before giving him a hard kiss. He growled and kissed me again before letting me go.

I heard crying from the nursery and went to go say bye to my baby boy. I walked to his crib and picked him up before rocking him in my arms.

"Bye bye Ken, mommy will be back soon, okay?" I said while he played with my hair.

"Bye momma," He said quietly. I gave him to Sesshomaru before kissing his cheek and leaving. I went straight to my car and got in before driving to the mall. I felt my phone vibrate and I clicked it on to check. Kagome texted me, I dropped my phone and continued to drive. I was about to turn when a truck came in my way and I slammed on the breaks but I knew I couldn't avoid the inevitable crash.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I woke up and I realized that I was in a hospital bed and I was hooked up to a heart monitor. I sat up and regretted it when I felt a pounding pain in my arm and head. I looked down and noticed the blue cast on my arm. I moved my fingers and shots of pain ran up my arms.

"You're awake!" A man said walking into the room.

"What happened?" I asked suddenly remembering part of the crash.

"You got into a major car crash. Your wrist is broken and you have a gash on your forehead. You also fractured the bone in the lower part of your leg.

"Oh god, can I call someone?" I asked immediately.

"We tried to contact someone for you but we couldn't get any information on you," He said giving me a small smile.

"I'm Rin Arai, my fiancé is Sesshomaru Taisho." I knew that he would know who he was. He was a pretty well known rich person.

"I'm Dr. Ichiro Kato," The man said.

I saw my purse and phone on a chair in the room.

"Can you hand me my phone?" I asked Ichiro. He nodded and gave it to me. He left to give me a private moment. I dialed Sesshomaru's number first.

"Rin, where the fuck are you?" He hissed into the phone.

"I got into a car crash. I'm at the hospital," I said sighing.

"What?" He asked worriedly.

"I have a broken wrist, fractured leg, and a gash on my forehead. Can you come get me?" I asked silently trying not to burst into tears. My body hurt so much.

"Of course I will, but you should call Kagome, she's worried too," Sesshomaru said.

"Okay I will, see you soon," I said sighing. He said bye before disconnecting. I dialed Kagome's number next.

"Rin thank god!" She yelled the moment she picked up.

"I was in a car accident." I said sighing.

"Are you okay?" She yelled into the phone. I actually giggled a bit before answering.

"I'm fine, no permanent damage but I have a broken wrist, fractured leg, and a gash on my forehead; nothing that won't heal." I said shrugging even though she couldn't see me.

"You should have asked me to pick you up!" She shrieked into the phone.

"Do you want my eardrums to break too?" I asked her chuckling a bit.

"Sorry. But seriously I was so bloody worried." She said angrily.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, I need to go now, I'll talk to you later, okay?" I asked when I spotted sesshomaru coming down the hall with Kentaro. She said bye and disconnected.

"Ken!" I screamed reaching out for him. He yawned and Sesshomaru gave him to me. I carried him in my good arm and he looked at me.

"Momma, what is dat thing?" He asked looking at my arm.

"It's a cast, it protects it from getting it hurt," I said kissing his cheek. He was such a cutie.

"Are you okay," Sesshomaru said kissing me softly.

"Not really, my whole body hurts," I said trying to stretch a bit. Sesshomaru took Kentaro and I took the thin blanket off my leg to look at it. I whimpered when I saw it. It was in a thin cast and there were so many bruises near it. Dr. Kato walked in.

"We're going to need to put that in a brace, and you'll be on crutches for about a month or two." He said giving me a sorry glance.

"What do I do about the pain?" I asked sitting up completely.

"That's what I'm here for. These are your painkillers. Take them three times a day and if you need more this is your prescription to get it refilled," He said handing me a pill bottle and a paper with the prescription. I folded it and gave it to Sesshomaru. He put the prescription in his pocket and I popped a painkiller in my mouth before swallowing.

"When can I go?" I asked looking at him.

"You can go today but after you change back into your clothes and put the brace on. I'll hold this little one while he helps you change." He said taking Kentaro from Sesshomaru. Sesshy lifted me up and went to the bathroom after getting my clothes. He helped me into my skirt and top and kissed me softly before carrying me out of the bathroom.

I reached for Kentaro and took him back while Dr. Kato showed Sesshomaru how to put the big black brace on. Sesshomaru took Kentaro and Dr. Kato showed me how to use the crutches. I walked around the room with the, crutches.

"You can go as soon as he signs you out," Dr. Kato said gesturing to Sesshomaru. I took Kentaro and sat down on the hospital bed thingy.

"Momma hurt," Kentaro said looking at me with his cute eyes.

"Yeah I am, but only a little bit, sweetheart." I said bouncing him on my lap. I looked a bit funny wearing a puffy shirt, skirt big arm cast, and a giant brace. The gash on my head was covered with gauze. They had to get all the tiny shards of glass out of there.

"Come on," Sesshomaru said coming back into the room. He took Kentaro and helped me up before getting my stuff. I got my crutches and we went down to the parking lot and his car. He put Kentaro in his car seat and put my crutches and stuff in the backseat before lifting me into my seat. He put my seatbelt on and closed my door before getting into the driver's seat. Sesshomaru started to drive home.

"I should have watched for the goddamned truck," I said sighing and pushing my hair out of my face.

"You hit a truck?" Sesshomaru asked looking straight at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, and watch the road," I said giving him a look. I looked back at Kentaro and he was playing with his favorite stuffed toy. It was a big white dog and he had already told us repeatedly that he wanted a real dog like him.

"Sesshomaru, when are you going to show Kentaro how to shift back?" I asked him putting my attention back on him.

"Soon," He answered pulling into the driveway of his house. He got my crutches from the back and came to the front and opened my door to help me out. He lifted me out and gave me the crutches. I balanced against the car and went to the door to wait. These crutches were already hurting my arms and it didn't help that I had a cast on one of them also.

Sesshomaru got Kentaro and my stuff and opened the front door. I went inside and went to the couch before dropping the crutches and sitting down. I sighed and put a pillow down before plopping my leg on top of it. Sesshomaru put my stuff on the other section of the couch and put Kentaro on the floor to play.

"Do you need anything?" Sesshomaru asked kissing me softly.

"I need you, but I just don't think that's going to happen right now," I said giggling a bit before pulling him down for another kiss.

"I should have taken you to Kagome," Sesshomaru said kissing my forehead before sitting down and playing with Kentaro on the floor. Ken was bouncing and playing with Sesshomaru's hands. It was so cute. I remembered that I needed to call Kagome again. I dialed her number and sat back on the pillows behind me.

"Hey Rin, are you home yet?" She asked immediately when she answered.

"Yeah," I replied cautiously. She was probably already in her car on her way here.

"Well Inuyasha and I are right outside and I'm coming in," She said before disconnecting. Kagome knew where the spare key was so she opened the door and Inuyasha and her came in.

"Oh my god Rin, your leg," Kagome said staring at it.

"Look at my pretty blue cast!" I yelled sarcastically lifting up my broken wrist.

"You look like crap," Kagome said looking at me.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked looking down to me.

"I got into a car crash," I said sitting up and gently bringing my hand to my chest. I asked Sesshomaru to toss me my purse and he threw it to me. I opened it and popped another one of the pills.

"Are you okay? What happened to your car?" Kagome asked sitting down next to me.

"Well I'm fine, but the car is dead. I definitely need a new one." I said stretching a little.

"You can just use one of mine," Sesshomaru said turning so I could see Kentaro sitting on his lap and I giggled when I saw him try to stand. He already looked one year old.

I talked to Kagome for a while and then she and Inuyasha left. I reached out for Kentaro and Sesshomaru put him in my lap.

"You'll heal as fast as I do since you're my mate, the cast will be off in a week or so and the brace will be off this week. The gash will be gone in two days," Sesshomaru said sitting on the floor next to the couch.

"You sure?" I asked playing with Kentaro's hands.

"My demon blood heals my wounds, and it will heal your wounds also," Sesshomaru said standing up and stretching. He lifted me up and Kentaro was still sitting in my lap. He took me to our bedroom and I finally noticed that it was already nine. I must've been in the hospital for a while. He took Kentaro and went to his bedroom to put him in bed. Sesshomaru came back after a few minutes.

He took my shirt and skirt off and threw me one of his big shirts. I slid it on and he threw off everything but his boxers. He walked over and took the big outer black brace off and put a pillow down that my leg could rest on.

He turned the lights off and came into bed before putting his arm comfortably around my waist.

I nuzzled as close to him as I could and I finally fell asleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I woke up and Sesshomaru was still next to me and my whole body felt even sorer than it did yesterday. My crutches were leaning against the wall. I guess Sesshomaru got them while I was asleep. I sat up and bounced over to my crutches before walking to the nursery. I picked up Kentaro and sat down on the rocking chair in the corner.

"Momma," He yawned looking up at me. I giggled when he bounced a little and held onto my shirt. I took my shirt off and brought Kentaro to my breast. He latched on quickly and I held him with my good arm.

He stared up at me while he ate and I stroked his cheek softly. Kentaro put his hand on my neck and closed his eyes. He fell asleep and continued to eat. Sesshomaru walked into the nursery.

"When did you get up?" Sesshomaru asked stretching. Kentaro unlatched and I gave him to Sesshomaru so he could burp him. I put my shirt back on and Sesshomaru put him back into his crib. I crutched back to my room and went into the closet and grabbed a bra, panties, a cute purple shirt and white skinny jeans.

I sat down on the bed and took my shirt off and put my bra on. I put my purple shirt on and put my panties on and carefully slid my pants on so it wouldn't jostle my leg. After I had my clothes on I put the brace on my leg.

I went to the living room and got my purse. They had given me the results of the blood tests they took to see if I had been drinking or not. I looked down on the sheet and froze when I saw the result.

I was pregnant again.

**DUN, DUN, DUNNNNN! It's a cliffy. Even though she's pregnant again doesn't mean that something bad won't happen. So pray for the best for Rinnie. What did you think about the new chapter? I feel bad for injuring Rin so much, but something had to happen. I love reading reviews so please click that little review button on the bottom. It's not poisonous!**


	6. Chapter 6

**2 Weeks Later**

The gigantic brace on my leg was gone and my cast was going to be taken off tomorrow. Another thing…Sesshomaru still had no idea that I was pregnant.

I got up and went to the nursery. Kentaro was awake and playing with his stuffed toy dog. I picked him up and kissed his cheek before taking him downstairs. I had been feeding him baby food for the past week and I only breast fed him in the early morning and right before he went to sleep. I opened the pantry and grabbed a jar of the baby food and put Kentaro in his high chair.

"Are you hungry little boy," I said opening the jar and kissing his forehead. He looked up at me and yawned.

"Yea momma," He said sucking on his thumb, I took it out of his mouth and he opened his mouth for the spoon of baby food. He was playing with his hands and Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen.

"Hello there," Sesshomaru said putting his arms around my waist and kissing my neck. I giggled and turned around to kiss him. I turned back to Kentaro and I fed him another spoonful of baby food.

I started to think about the baby again. Maybe it would be best if I told Sesshomaru now. I decided to tell him later today. I really hoped he never walked out on me again.

I finished feeding Kentaro and put him upstairs in his room after I helped him fall asleep. Sesshomaru was watching me while I put Kentaro in bed.

"We need to talk," I said once we were out of the nursery. I had a baby monitor with me and I pulled him downstairs.

"What do we need to talk about?" He asked looking at me.

"Stuff," I said sitting down on the couch. I pulled him down on the couch with me and he looked straight at me.

"Okay, tell me," He said looking at me. I took a deep breath and stared at him.

"I'm pregnant again," I said slowly. Sesshomaru froze and I closed my eyes. I heard a thump and opened my eyes. Sesshomaru was laying on the floor and looking up at the ceiling.

"Really?" He asked looking up at me incredulously. I nodded and took the blood test results out of my purse before giving them to him. I leaned back against the couch cushion while he looked over them.

"We're having another baby." Sesshomaru said in a neutral tone. I didn't know if this was good news or bad news to him.

"Do you want another baby?" I asked him putting my hand on top of my flat belly. I couldn't wait for this baby now that I knew she was here. I was really rooting for a girl.

"Of course I do," Sesshomaru said pulling me off the couch into his lap before he kissed me softly.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me again?" I said starting to feel a bit upset.

"I won't," Sesshy said.

"Promise, please?" I asked him desperately. If he left me again I don't know what I would do.

"I promise," He said kissing me softly. I sighed and pulled away before getting up and going to the kitchen. I was excited about the baby and the fact that he might not want another baby right now was kind of ruining my mood. That and morning sickness was being extremely bad right now.

Speak of the devil…

A wave of nausea ran over me and I ran to the bathroom before throwing up. Sesshomaru walked in and held my hair while I emptied my stomach. I really hated my hormones right now. I got up and brushed my teeth. I felt like absolute crap.

"I have an ultrasound appointment today in the afternoon," I said looking over at Sesshomaru. I was already more than two months pregnant according to the tests I took last week.

"How far along are you?" Sesshomaru asked me while I went back to the couch.

"More than two months. I don't know when we conceived though," I said shrugging. I really hoped this baby didn't grow as fast as Kentaro.

"I want to be there while you're pregnant this time," Sesshomaru said pulling me into his arms. I giggled and kissed him softly. His hand strayed to my belly and he kissed me back.

I heard crying from the baby monitor and went upstairs. I knew that Kentaro wouldn't understand about the new baby for a little while. I picked him up out of his crib and rubbed his back. He didn't stop crying and I gave him to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru bounced him in his arms and Kentaro settled down and yawned before playing with Sesshomaru's hair.

"I am such a bad mom," I said putting my head in my hands. How could I be ready for a new baby when I couldn't even calm down my own baby boy? I'm the one who carried him for five months and pushed him out of me.

"You don't suck as a mother," Sesshomaru said giving Kentaro to me. I held him at my waist and he played with the neck of my shirt. He was such an adorable little guy.

"Do you still want a puppy little boy?" I asked Kentaro while I played with his hands.

"Yea momma," He said yawning and nodding his head. I rubbed his back and he fell asleep after a few minutes. I loved that tiny little guy so much.

"Are we getting him a puppy? I mean other than you of course," I commented giving him a sarcastic glare. He growled at me and I rolled my eyes as a response.

"Maybe once he's older," Sesshomaru said shrugging. He took Kentaro out of my arms and rubbed his back before swaddling him in his blanket and putting him back in his crib.

"You're right, he's not old enough to have a dog," I said sticking my tongue out at Sesshomaru. He chuckled and held my hand to help me up. I stretched and he picked me up and took me outside before throwing me in the pool. He was so lucky that my cast was waterproof or I would be killing him right now.

"You did not just do that!" I screamed at him. He shrugged and gave me a tiny half smile. I reached my hand out for help and he grabbed it and I pulled him in with me.

He held my ankle under the water and I screamed loudly. I tried to shake him off and he pulled me under before kissing me softly.

"You are going to be the death of me," I sighed after getting my head above the water and kissing him back. He put his arms around me and my legs went around his waist.

"I know," He said kissing me again. I giggled and his hands went down to my ass. Sesshomaru kissed my neck and I moaned. He smiled against the skin of my neck.

"You have to be more careful now that I'm pregnant, this baby might not be full demon," I said climbing out of his arms.

"I'm a demon; my children will be protected in the womb." Sesshomaru said lifting me up again before my legs went back around his waist.

"Want to have some awesome pool sex?" I asked Sesshomaru wiggling my eyebrows suggestively. He gave me a smirk before taking my shirt and bra off. He got out of the pool and we went to the Jacuzzi and he turned the jets on.

"Wow, nice addition to the sex," I giggled. I stood up and took my pants off. I unbuttoned his shirt and touched his abdomen while he surrounded my body with kisses. Sesshomaru's hand went to my breasts. He pinched my nipples and I moaned softly.

"What do you want me to do?" Sesshomaru asked quietly. He pinched my nipples again and I moaned.

"Please," I whimpered.

"Please what?" He asked me before he pinched my nipples again. He really loved torturing me right now, he was definitely going to regret this later.

"Please slam into my pussy with your thick, long, cock," I said before slamming my mouth onto his. Sesshomaru kissed me back roughly. I got off his lap and threw his pants and boxers off before climbing back onto his lap.

Sesshomaru grabbed my hips and slammed them down on his dick. I moaned loudly and put my arms around his neck so my cast wasn't bothering us. I was really starting to get horny all the time. I guess pregnancy was really affecting me.

"Keep going," I whimpered when he slammed me down on his dick again. I really, really, really loved his dick… He continued to fuck me and I moaned loudly as I came.

I was already starting to get hornier. I was tired after I came and I leaned against Sesshomaru and put my arms around his neck before thrusting into me one last time and growling as he released inside of me.

I yawned and kissed Sesshomaru softly. I climbed off of him and kissed him again. He stood up and helped me out of the Jacuzzi before lifting me up.

I was already falling asleep right now and I snuggled into Sesshomaru's arms before going to sleep. I loved the smell of Sesshomaru.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up Sesshomaru was in bed with me and we were still naked. Sesshomaru was still fast asleep and I stretched before looking over at the clock.

Oh fuck, my appointment is in an hour. I shook Sesshomaru awake and it didn't work so I pushed him off the bed.

"What was that for?" Sesshomaru asked looking up at me staring at him from the side of his bed.

"My appointment is in an hour. We have to get ready." I said standing up and going to the closet. I pulled panties and white jeans on and a black maternity bra and bright green shirt.

My boobs were already starting to get all big and squishy again. They hurt a lot more too. I went to the nursery and saw that Kentaro was playing with his blanket in bed.

"Hi baby boy." I cooed to him before lifting him up.

I put him on the changing table and took his onesie off. I changed his diaper and kissed his cheek before holding him in one arm and going to his dresser.

I took baby jeans and a cute blue shirt with a shark on it before going back to his changing table. I sat him down and put his clothes on top of his onesie. It was cold outside since it was the middle of December.

"Mama," Kentaro said reaching his arms out so I would carry him. I lifted him up and held him at my waist. He was such a sweetheart.

I got Kentaro's baby bag and put two jars of baby food in it and a few diapers and two changes of clothes. I went to Kentaro's closet and got one of his comfy jackets before slipping it onto his arms.

I went back to the bedroom and Sesshomaru was slipping a shirt on. I grabbed his hand and dragged him outside to the car. I unlocked the car and threw the keys to Sesshomaru before putting Kentaro into his car seat.

"Ken, do you want Fluffy?" I asked him after clipping the belt closed.

"Yea mommy," he said kicking his feet. I opened his bag and gave him his fluffy white wolf toy before putting his bag on the seat next to him. He occupied himself with the toy and I sat down in the passenger's seat.

Sesshomaru started the car and started to drive to the hospital. I was so tired right now. I leaned against the back of the seat and closed my eyes to rest them a little bit.

I felt the car stop after twenty minutes and I opened my eyes to see that we were already at the hospital. I had made an appointment with Dr. Asari, my doctor from when I was pregnant with Kentaro.

I got out of the car after drinking a bottle of water. I knew that I would be able to get an ultrasound since the child was a half demon or full demon and would grow faster than a normal child.

Sesshomaru got Kentaro from his car seat and got his baby bag too. He was such a sleepy little baby. Kentaro was asleep and clutching Fluffy in his arms.

We walked in and I took Sesshomaru to the waiting area in the maternity ward. I sat down and waited for them to call my name. I took my phone out of my pocket when I got a text from Kagome.

**What are you up to? Wanna hang out later, girlie?**

I texted back after glancing over to Sesshomaru; he was holding Kentaro and patting his back while he slept. They were so cute.

**I'm at the hospital for an ultrasound appointment. Can we go shopping later? I have nothing to wear that's comfortable anymore.**

I locked my phone and held it in one hand. I was giddy about seeing my baby. My wrist didn't hurt much anymore and I could easily move my arm.

"Arai, Rin." A nurse called. I stood up and walked into the room that the nurse directed me to. Sesshomaru followed and held Kentaro in one arm.

Ken woke up and stretched before yawning cutely.

"Daddy, I'm hungwee." Kentaro said rubbing his eyes.

"I know you are, do you want to see your brother or sister first?" Sesshomaru asked rubbing Kentaro's back as he woke up fully.

"Uh-huh." Kentaro said nodding. He was such a cutie pie. He was getting used to shifting back and forth and whenever we went outside he shifted into his puppy form.

Kentaro also loved to cuddle, he always asked me to give him hugs or let him sleep with Sesshomaru and I.

"Hi Rinnie." Dr. Asari said walking into the room. She saw Sesshomaru and looked at me.

"So this is Sesshomaru, I was waiting to meet him." She said giving him a smile.

"Hi." Kentaro announced since he didn't like not getting attention. Dr. Asari took Kentaro into her arms and bounced him.

"The last time I saw you, you were two weeks old." She said giving him a big smile. He giggled and clutched Fluffy in his hand. Kentaro extended his arms for Sesshomaru and he took him back.

"I'm pregnant again, yay!" I said giggling. I was felling particularly slap happy today.

"Okay lift your shirt up and tuck it under your boobs and pull your pants down under your belly." Dr. Asari said before putting the surprisingly warm gel on my stomach.

She picked the transducer up and waved it around on my stomach before stopping after a few minutes.

"There are your babies; it looks as though you are pregnant with twins and due on May 14th. The babies are clearly both full demon." Dr. Asari said pointing the little pups out on the screen.

"We're having twins." I said looking up at Sesshomaru. He gave me a grin and took my good hand in his.

"Look at your little siblings." Sesshomaru said bringing Kentaro closer to the screen. Kentaro stared at the babies on the screen in wonder and kicked his feet.

"Cool," Kentaro said shifting his attention back to his stuffed toy. I giggled at his word of approval.

I was definitely looking forward to this pregnancy. I wiped the gel off my belly while Dr. Asari went to go get the ten prints of the ultrasound.

"Two babies, we're going to be parents of three…we're not having the wedding while I'm as fat as a whale." I said giving Sesshomaru a scowl.

"You aren't going to get fat." Sesshomaru said acting like the supportive boyfriend. It made me want to puke, but in a good way….I don't think there is a good way to want to puke though.

I took my phone out of my pocket and read Kagome's latest text.

**Sure, text me the deets.**

I replied immediately.

**Okay, I'm going home right now, so drive over, we can leave as soon as I come back. If we aren't there when you come just come in, you know where the spare key is.**

I sent the message and Dr. Asari walked back into the room with the pictures. She gave them to me and said goodbye before giving me a hug.

We left the hospital and I looked at the pictures while Sesshomaru sat in the backseat and fed Kentaro. After ten minutes he got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Is Ken sleeping again?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, he's growing faster now, did you realize that?" Sesshomaru asked pulling out of the parking lot before starting to drive home.

"Yeah, he's getting so big." I said pouting and leaning against the back of the seat.

"I know," Sesshomaru said taking my hand in his. I was really in love with him; I was never letting him go again.

Sesshomaru drove home quickly and Kagome's car was in our driveway.

"Kagome is here so I can go shopping for maternity clothes." I told Sesshomaru before going to the backseat and taking Kentaro out of his car seat.

Kentaro was awake and looking around when I picked him up. I got his bag too and closed the door before Sesshomaru locked it.

I went up the stairs to the front door and went in. Kagome was waiting on our couch and doing something on her phone.

"Hey Kags." I said putting Kentaro in his playpen in the living room. He sat down calmly and played with his stuffed toys.

"Mama," He whined after about three seconds. I went back to the playpen and picked him up. I think that I liked him more when he didn't know how to talk.

He was a little parrot. He copied what everyone said and always said it at some random time. It was so cute, and so annoying, but he was just so adorable.

"Let's take Kentaro with us." Kagome said kissing his cheek.

"Awntie Kag," Kentaro giggled before nuzzling closer to me. He was so cute and I just wanted to squeeze him and cuddle with him all the time.

"Okay, let's go." I said standing up. I went to the kitchen and took two more jars of baby food and put it in the bag before going to Sesshomaru's study, where I knew he ran off to.

"Kagome and I are going shopping and we're taking Ken with us," I said holding Kentaro at my hip with my good arm. He grabbed a handful of my hair and tugged on it before laughing and bouncing in my arms.

"Okay, don't take too long," Sesshomaru said focusing on his work once again. I rolled my eyes and smiled at his workaholic ways.

"Let's go now." I said picking up my bag. I took the car keys and Kagome got into the driver's seat of Sesshomaru's car, I couldn't drive with the cast still on. I put Kentaro in his car seat. I got his stroller from the garage and put it in the trunk.

"Gimme Fluffy!" He wailed when I was about to close the door. I sighed and went back inside and got Fluffy from where he was sitting on the living room floor.

I went back outside and closed the front door before going back to the car and giving Fluffy to Kentaro.

"I wuv you momma." Kentaro said yawning and giving me a giggle.

I felt like crying after he said that. It was the first time he had ever said that to anyone. Kentaro was yet to take his first steps and Sesshomaru and I were definitely looking forward to that. He could already stand and crawl well but he still liked Sesshomaru or me to carry him everywhere.

I got into the passenger's seat and gave the keys to Kagome before she started the car.

"Kagome, guess what?" I asked at a stop light. I looked over at her.

"What?" Kagome asked looking over at me.

"I'm pregnant…with twins." I said giving her an excited smile.

"Oh my god, really?" She asked giving me a smile in return.

"Yup." I said giggling. She accelerated once the light turned yellow.

We reached the mall after about ten minutes and I pulled the keys out of the ignition and stopped the car. I went to the backseat and got Kentaro and his bag out before opening the trunk and taking out the good stroller.

I clipped him into it and put the bag in the net at the bottom. Kentaro was playing with fluffy and I took his shoes out of the baby bag and put them on his feet.

I closed the trunk and locked the car before putting the keys in my purse. The first store we went to was A Pea in the Pod. It was one of my favorite maternity stores.

I got huge with Kentaro and I was very sure that I would be twice as big this time. I was pushing Kentaro around and Kagome started to look around while I looked at bra's and some dresses.

The store was pretty full, I guess it had gotten more popular since Kentaro was born. A store clerk came up to me.

"What's this little guy's name? He's such a cutie." She said giving me a kind smile. You could tell that she was pregnant.

"His name is Kentaro, he's eleven months old." I said pulling the sun blocker thing back so I could see my little baby boy.

"Mama." Kentaro said yawning before cuddling Fluffy to his chest.

"He's so cute." She said rubbing her large belly.

"Thank you, how far along are you?" I asked her before putting my hand on her belly. The baby kicked my hand softly and I chuckled.

"Wow, she won't even kick for her daddy that much. I'm six months pregnant, how far along are you?" She asked looking back up at me from where she was crouched near Kentaro. She was struggling to stand so I helped her up.

"I'm only two and a half months pregnant, but with twins." I said putting my good hand over my tiny, cute bump.

Kagome came back with an armful of clothing and shoved it in my arms. I gave the clerk a smile before going to try the stuff on. I couldn't wait to have my babies here with me soon.

**Yay! Babies! Yay! I wrote this chapter in an hour and I like the way it turned out. Rinnie is having not one, but two babies! Isn't Kentaro just so adorable all the time? I want to take him out of my story and cuddle with him! I love reading reviews, so please click on that little review button in the middle of the bottom margins.**


	7. AN, PLEASE READ!

**Since they have started to delete fanfictions for adult content, I am posting links to all of my fanfiction blogs on my profile, so please check there and save the links to any of my fanfictions.**

**This doesn't mean that I won't update on , because I will, as long as I can until they get deleted. If my story gets deleted please check the blogs for further updates.**

**I am very upset about how they are deleting fanfictions and restricting writing. If anything they should bring back the MA rating for people who write with adult content.**

**Please look at my profile for the links to the blogs if you want to continue to read the stories if they happen to get deleted.**


	8. Chapter 7

**1 Month Later**

I was huge.

That's all I could say.

I was only around four or five months pregnant and I was so big. It made me want to cry.

I guess that's what happens when you get pregnant with the twins of Sesshomaru.

I heard Kentaro screaming from his room and I went to go get him.

"Ken," I cooed to him before picking him up. He giggled when I gave him kisses all over his face.

"Mama stop!" Kentaro giggled when I tickled him.

Sesshomaru walked into the room and took Kentaro from me. Sesshy was getting way too over protective. He didn't like it when I carried Kentaro. I felt a sharp kick at the side of my belly and I let out a tiny gasp.

These two were much more active than Kentaro had been. He was also a calm baby.

I expected these two to be very colicky. I guess things were different with the added stress of already being a mother.

Sesshomaru didn't let me go anywhere without him and it was starting to get on my nerves a lot. Even if Kagome and I went shopping he would tag along.

Sesshy is very weird while I'm pregnant. He's paranoid and probably thinks something is going to happen to me.

I was fine when I was pregnant with Kentaro, why wouldn't I be fine this time?

Sesshomaru helped Kentaro walk downstairs after changing Kentaro's clothes. I went to the bedroom and changed into yoga pants and a comfy white t-shirt before going downstairs.

The pups attacked the inside of me and I let out a little gasp before sitting down in the living room.

I felt super sore right now, I didn't want to move at all. Morning sickness had been making me feel so crappy and I threw up all the time.

I relaxed on the couch and unconsciously rubbed my large abdomen.

Sesshomaru walked into the living room after fifteen minutes with Kentaro in his arm, who was currently drinking milk out of his sippy cup.

"Mommy!" Kentaro shrieked before reaching out for me. He was getting so much bigger.

Kentaro was already eleven months old and I couldn't wait for his birthday in a month! I gave birth to him on April 23rd.

I just hoped that I didn't go into labor on my son's first birthday. That would just suck.

Hopefully they would be born before his birthday and Kentaro would be able to celebrate his birthday with his two tiny siblings.

At my last appointment Dr. Asari had told us we were expecting two little boys. Sesshomaru had been pretty happy about being a father of three boys.

Kentaro was growing pretty quick, he already looked about a year and a half old and he was such a talker already.

I still wanted more time with my baby boy, but I couldn't exactly make him stop growing, and anyways, soon enough I would have my newborn twins to baby talk to.

Sesshomaru definitely wasn't the type of person to baby talk, I had never heard him do it before, and I definitely wasn't going to hear it anytime soon.

"Hi little guy." I said placing him in my lap before sighing and relaxing again. Kentaro's chubby little hands went straight to my belly.

He started giggling every time he felt the pups move. I couldn't help but giggle with him.

Ken let out a yawn and rested against my belly before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Sesshomaru picked him up off my lap and took him upstairs to his room before coming back downstairs.

My stomach started to growl and Sesshomaru chuckled before helping me up and pulling me to the kitchen.

I sat down on one of the chairs that was around the island before Sesshomaru started cooking some eggs for me. Eggs were the only thing I could eat without throwing up, although sometimes I eat pasta without throwing up.

Stupid morning sickness.

Why the hell do they call it morning sickness if it lasts the whole fucking day?

Yeah…I was quite a bit more…sensitive (temperamental) about some things.

Sesshomaru placed a large plate of eggs in front of me and I started to eat them quickly. I had a very large appetite with these two little people inside of me.

Demon pregnancies could be quite unusual, these two were growing faster than Dr. Asari had thought. I was going to the doctor every week or two since I could give birth much sooner than I was supposed to.

I could even give birth tomorrow and the pups would be fine since they were growing this fast in the womb. I couldn't wait for them to get here, but I still didn't want them to get here too fast.

After I ate I put the plate in the sink and pulled Sesshomaru to the living room with me and sat down on the large three piece couch in the living room. Sesshomaru sat down next to me and we ended up laying down while talking about baby names.

"What do you think about Daichi, or Kazuko?" I asked Sesshomaru while he rubbed my belly.

"Daichi is better than Kazuko…Kazuko is too feminine." Sesshomaru said while I scowled at him.

I thought Kazuko was cute! Okay…maybe it was a little bit too feminine.

"Fine!" I groaned before turning around to face Sesshomaru. "I like the name Daichi for one of them, what about you?" I asked while trailing kisses on his neck.

"Daichi isn't that bad." Sesshomaru said before kissing me softly.

"Well I think it's cute, maybe we should name one of them Naruto!" I said with a giggle. Sesshomaru growled at me playfully and kissed me again.

"No." Sesshy said immediately after.

I loved playing the name game with Sesshomaru, he really didn't like any of the names I chose and he never told me what names he liked.

I already knew he liked the name Daichi, but I still wasn't very sure about what we would end up naming these two.

What if I ended up giving birth this week? Would we just call them twin one and twin two? I giggled at the thought of it and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and I shrugged and giggled some more.

"What about Kanou?" It means one's masculine power, it's really cute right?" I asked Sesshomaru before stretching my arms.

"I like it." Was all the input I got before Sesshomaru kissed me. I really liked Sesshomaru's kisses.

They were so…yummy.

"Kentaro, Kanou, and Daichi….it would be adorable if all their names started with k." I said before getting up from the couch.

"That wouldn't be cute, it would be weird." Sesshomaru said continuing to relax on the couch.

"Kaito?" Sesshomaru asked looking up to glance at me.

"It sounds cute: Kentaro, Kanou, and Kaito, the three musketeers." I said with a giggle. I rubbed my belly and I decided that I liked the two names.

"We can name our next son Daichi." Sesshomaru said sitting up. I was a little bit shocked that he wanted more kids. Wasn't three kids enough?

I was more than happy to stick with three kids forever, maybe one more kid, but not more than that.

"You want another son?" I asked before sitting down and stroking my belly.

"Yes, and eventually a daughter." Sesshomaru said before pulling me into his lap. He could probably sense my panic.

"Five kids?" I asked finally looking at him. He nodded and rubbed my back softly.

"Maybe more," Sesshomaru answered before my eyes widened to a rounder shape.

"Hell no!" I said getting up and crossing my arms. "I'm the one who'll be tired, hormonal, and have to give birth. You try carrying a child!" I said with a frown before leaving the room. I went to Kentaro's room and saw that he was asleep in his crib.

I was thinking about switching him to a bed soon. He was growing so much faster than I expected.

Kentaro didn't even use diapers anymore. I guess it would be easier this way when the babies came.

I wanted to move them into this nursery and let Kentaro pick his own room and design it himself. It would probably be fun to do for the rest of my pregnancy. It could be an birthday present I guess.

We would probably have to start now since painting a new room and adding furniture would probably take a month.

I decided to talk to Sesshomaru about it. I knew he had a lot of rooms here. I guess that was a good thing since _he_ planned to have so many kids.

Sesshomaru came upstairs and pulled me out of Kentaro's room. I decided to ask him about the new room now.

"What if we let Kentaro pick his own room and pick the furniture and paint for it as a birthday present?" I asked while he pulled me downstairs.

"I have nothing against it, if that's what you mean. Kentaro would love to make his own room." Sesshomaru said turning to me. He pinned me to the wall in a kiss and I moaned into his mouth.

I was quite a bit horny right now, but I felt kind of sick right now. I kissed him softly and I went to the couch again.

I knew that Kentaro would want his room to be blue since that was his favorite color right now.

I started yawning after a while and I looked at my watch before realizing that I had promised Kagome that I would go shopping with her today.

I needed some new clothes anyways. You could see the bulge of my belly very clearly threw the tight shirts I had recently been wearing.

The pups grew much too fast for my liking, and sometimes things I bought the day before wouldn't fit.

I gave up on jeans and my normal bottoms were yoga pants, shorts, skirts, and Sesshomaru's boxers. I usually wore dresses anyways.

I got off the couch and went upstairs before changing into something more comfortable. I put a long strapless sundress on and grabbed Kentaro's stroller before keeping it in the living room.

I went upstairs to the nursery and saw that Sesshomaru was watching Kentaro.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"I promised Kagome that I would go shopping with her and I'm going to take Kentaro." I said shrugging.

"Okay, I'll just go to work then, my father needed to talk to me about something anyways." Sesshomaru said kissing me softly before placing a hand on my belly and patting the top of it.

I giggled and Sesshomaru went to our bedroom to change into his work clothes. I realized that Kentaro had woken up and noticed that he was yawning.

I picked him up out of his crib and put his pants on before putting his green truck shirt on. I grabbed the baby bag and put a few packets of applesauce in the bag and grabbing two jars of baby food. I knew that Kentaro would get hungry soon enough.

I put the bag on my shoulder and Kentaro ran out of the room and I knew he was going downstairs so I followed.

Kentaro could walk and run but his preferred way of transportation was being carried.

He was calmly sitting on the floor when I got downstairs and I grabbed Ken's extra car seat from the garage and went back to the living room.

I heard Kagome honk from outside so I let Kentaro run to the car and I grabbed the car seat before setting it up in Kagome's car and clasping Kentaro into it. I put the baby bag on the floor of the car and gave Fluffy to Kentaro.

I shoved the stroller in the trunk and went inside to grab my purse. Sesshomaru kissed me and my belly before leaving to go to work and I went out to Kagome's car.

"Ken is getting so big!" Kagome said while pulling out of the driveway.

"I know, he seems so much bigger than when he was born. He could barely fit into my arms when he was born." I said with a giggle.

Kagome made fast work of driving to the high end mall and once we were parked I got out and opened Kentaro's stroller. I settled him in and let him continue to play with Fluffy.

I put the baby bag in the bottom compartment of the stroller before Kagome and I went in.

I loved shopping with Kagome, it was always so fun. We went to a fancy dress store since I knew that Sesshomaru had a thing coming up for the four lords and their families.

Sesshomaru had been the lord of the Western lands for the past few years since his father had 'retired' from the duty.

I still needed a dress for that since none of fancy dresses I had fit me anymore. I also wanted to get a tiny little suit for Kentaro. I couldn't wait to fancy dress up with Kentaro.

The first few dresses I looked at were too simple and I knew that I needed something really…extravagant.

After looking for a while my eye caught something that I instantly fell in love with. I held the hanger up to admire the dress.

It was vivid blue and strapless with a silver sequin design on the breast area. There was a ribbon at the breast line and it tied in the back. The dress was knee length in front and there was a layered train in the back that would go a few inches past your feet.

I decided to try it on and an employee had to help me put it on. It managed to make my large abdomen noticeable but it didn't make me look too big.

My breasts weren't popping out as much as I expected although it did make my cleavage look large.

I had seen pictures in magazines about last year's party and everyone was dressed in perfection.

I looked in the mirror and when Kagome saw me she just stared and then let out a squeal.

"You look….amazing!" She screamed before hugging me.

Kentaro must have heard the loudness of Kagome's voice because he started to look at me.

"You look pretty." Kentaro said before focusing on Fluffy again. I started to cry and I knew the hormones were getting to me right now.

"He called me pretty!" I cried while pouting. I was way too hormonal now days. Kagome just giggled at my hormones and I finally looked at the price of the dress.

It was $1,316.

My mouth was wide open and I sighed before letting out a breath.

Little did I know that Kagome had taken a picture of me and sent it to Sesshomaru, maybe I looked sexy enough in the dress that he would say yes.

He did say that I could have whatever I want...

I heard my phone vibrate from my purse and I pulled it out before looking at the text that Sesshomaru sent me.

**Buy that dress. You look stunning in it. – S**

I giggled at the text and decided to text back.

**It's $1,316, but I'm still going to get it….maybe I'll let you rip it off me after the party next week ;) – R**

I would definitely never let Sesshomaru rip it off me, but it was still so fun to tease.

I stroked my belly through the dress and the babies kicked softly. The employee that had helped me get the dress on walked over holding six inch pumps that matched the dress before helping me slip them on.

They had a small design on them that matched the design on the breast of the dress.

The shoes were $98 but I knew Sesshomaru wouldn't care.

I went back to the dressing room and the same employee helped me get the dress and shoes off.

She rang them both up and I handed over my credit card and she scanned it before handing it back and packaging the dress in a box.

We left the store soon after.

I knew that Kagome already had a dress for the party since I had been there when she bought it.

Kentaro was now asleep and I knew he would wake up and be hungry soon.

"Let's go to A Pea in the Pod next." I said before Kagome flashed me a smile and pulled me into the store.

"Sit down here and I'll look around." Kagome said mischievously before sitting me down on a comfortable chair.

Kentaro woke up and yawned before stretching his little arms.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Kentaro said yawning again. I grabbed the baby bag and pulled out a packet of applesauce and the cheerios I packed.

I put his sippy cup of water into the cup holder in his stroller.

He happily ate the applesauce and then started to get engrossed in the cheerios. Kentaro was so adorable sometimes.

An employee walked over to me.

"Do you need any help finding something?" She asked with a large fake smile, she definitely knew that I was Sesshomaru's mate.

"No, my friend is searching the store for me so I can rest." I said rubbing my cute belly.

"Okay." She said giving me another fake smile before walking away.

Kentaro looked up from his cheerios and grabbed his sippy cup before drinking his water. He held it out for me to put back and I did.

Ken looked so much like his father. He had a crescent mark on his head since he had been the first born son, he even acted like Sesshomaru sometimes.

Last week he had used the same expression Sesshomaru used when he was frustrated. He really didn't seem like my son, but his stubbornness was definitely a trait he had gotten from me.

Kagome walked back to where I was and shoved a bunch of dresses into my arms before sitting down next to me.

All of them were very stretchy and seemed comfortable so I didn't even take time to try them on.

I didn't exactly enjoy trying a bunch of clothes on. The clerk rang all of the items up and I handed her my credit card.

Kagome grabbed the three bags and we left. We went to The Cheesecake Factory to eat. I realized that it had already been around three hours since we had gotten to the mall.

Kentaro was still awake and he was currently sitting on my lap while his stroller was under the table. His baby bag was next to me and Kagome was across from me.

The babies were kicking while I looked at the menu and decided on having some pasta.

Kentaro was trying to read the menu and he was getting frustrated that he couldn't.

I continued to look through the menu and Kentaro fell asleep on my lap.

All the while I was thinking about how Sesshomaru would react to seeing the dress on me in real life.

I had a smile on my face for the rest of the day thinking about it.

**YAY! I wrote this in a day, and it's pretty good, don't you think? Sorry it's taking me so long to update! If I don't update for a month don't think I'm giving up on the story! I would never do that! The beginning of school is about a month, and I still haven't started shopping for my supplies, and I haven't touched the book I was supposed to read during the summer! I'll start updating more quickly, I promise. Please leave a review, I would love to get some more reviews, but then again who wouldn't. xD**


	9. Please read!

Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that my computer broke and I probably won't be able to update for a few weeks, I may have lost all my data from my computer so I'm quite a bit pissed off, all my files and unfinished Fanfictions are saved on my computer and I was stupid enough not to make a backup :( I hope I didn't lose any files! I'll try to update from another computer if my computer is not fixed within two weeks, I promise!


	10. Chapter 8

"Sesshomaru, I'm tired." I mumbled as he tried to wake me up. He sighed and stayed in bed with me.

The babies were kicking gently and I yawned and snuggled closer to Sesshomaru. Kentaro was still asleep so we might as well sleep too.

I was still getting bigger and bigger and I was just about ready to pop.

Sesshomaru rubbed my belly gently and I giggled when they kicked his hand.

I sat up and stretched. I checked the clock and saw that it was already 8 o'clock. Kentaro was usually awake by now. I wonder why he isn't awake yet…

Kentaro's birthday was in exactly 29 days and he was super excited about turning one.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Sesshomaru followed. I took my clothes off to take a shower and he did the same and came into the shower with me.

I kissed him gently and made the kiss deeper. I was feeling extremely horny today.

Sesshomaru responded and continued to kiss me. I giggled when I my belly came between us. The babies didn't want us to have sex.

I turned around and stated to put shampoo in my hair. I didn't like taking long showers. It usually took me ten minutes to take a shower.

I finished washing my hair and I started putting soap on my body. Sesshomaru washed his hair and we both got the soap off of us before getting out of the shower.

"My parents want us to come visit them today." Sesshomaru said kissing the back of my neck while I was wiping the water off of me.

"Okay, we can go after we eat breakfast." I went into the closet with the towel wrapped around me and took out yoga pants and a comfortable blue V-neck shirt.

I grabbed underwear and bra before getting out of the closet and putting my clothes on. I rubbed my belly when the babies kicked and then I went to Kentaro's room.

He was already pretty much awake. I lifted him up and he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Sesshomaru was downstairs making food and Kentaro ran downstairs.

I waddled downstairs and then sat down in the kitchen. Kentaro was already eating breakfast.

I tried to get comfortable and it didn't work very well so I went to the living room and sat down on the couch. It was so much more comfortable here.

Sesshomaru came to the living room with Kentaro and I closed my eyes and tried to relax a bit. Sesshomaru put Kentaro in his swing and sat down on the couch with me.

I felt extremely sore and tired. Pregnancy was definitely wearing me out.

I rubbed my belly gently. The pups kicked gently in response and I smiled.

"Are you up to going to my parents' house, or do you want to sleep?"

"I would feel bad if we didn't go, and I want to see your parents anyways. I haven't seen them for over a month." I said stroking my belly and opening my eyes. I laid my head down on his lap and he leaned over and kissed me gently.

Kentaro giggled and stood up and walked over to the couch. He climbed up on the couch all by himself and I kissed his cheeks and Kentaro giggled again.

"Let's go," I said standing up with a grunt, Kentaro was still in my arms. He was getting pretty heavy. I didn't care, I would hold my son if I wanted to.

His legs were resting against my belly and I could tell he was being cautious not to press on it. It made me want to cry. My little boy cared about his baby brothers so much already! I started to cry a little and Sesshomaru panicked.

"What's wrong? Did I do something, did Kentaro do something?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

"I love you guys so much!" I wailed before kissing Kentaro's forehead and pulling Sesshomaru in for a kiss. I smiled and went out to the car…

Mood swings….they make people crazy weird.

I put Kentaro in his car seat and he got comfortable before I went to the passenger seat. The babies were starting to kick like crazy and I patted my belly.

I didn't feel very hungry which is why I skipped breakfast, also because I'm sure that Izayoi will start feeding me. She always made sure I ate a lot when I came over, especially now that I was pregnant and eating for three.

Sesshomaru got into the car and leaned over and kissed my forehead before getting his car out of the garage.

He started driving and I closed my eyes and rubbed my belly. The babies kicked softly and I smiled and continued to rub my belly.

I heard my phone vibrate and I jumped in surprise and almost banged my head on the roof of the car.

Sesshomaru chuckled and continued to drive. I tugged his hair to annoy him and checked my phone, Kagome texted me about something.

**Inuyasha is being such a jerk today; can I stay over at your house tonight? – K**

I wonder what Inuyasha did that made Kagome so angry. Inuyasha could be an idiot sometimes.

**Sure, but tell me what happened? – R**

I didn't get a text back and I pouted at my phone.

Sesshomaru looked over at me while I was pouting and he chuckled.

"Don't laugh, that's mean." I pouted some more and Sesshomaru half smiled at me and watched the road again.

It didn't take much time to get to his parent's house and he parked the car in the driveway of the house and helped me out of the car.

I got Kentaro out and was about to lift him up and Sesshomaru beat me to it and got him.

"I want to carry him." I made puppy eyes and Sesshomaru shook his head.

"He's getting heavy for you and I don't want you to hurt yourself or the babies." I sighed and pouted. I knew I wouldn't be able to change his mind.

I stroked my belly and followed Sesshomaru into the house. Sesshomaru opened the front door and put Kentaro down and he ran into the living room.

I giggled and followed him into the house. Sesshomaru walked in behind me and closed the door.

Izayoi was sitting on the couch in the living room and Kentaro was already *climbing onto the couch next to her. I sat down next to them and let out a groan when I felt the babies bombard my belly with kicks.

"I remember being pregnant with Inuyasha, truthfully, it sucked. He kicked all the time and I would only eat ramen all the time, but I love him anyways." Izayoi said laughing.

"I already love these two, I have to admit, and their constant kicking can get annoying sometimes." I said letting out a breath.

Kentaro climbed onto my lap and looked up at me.

"Can I feel?" He asked cutely. I giggled and nodded.

I grabbed his hands and pressed them against my belly. He felt the babies kick his hands and he giggled and leaned against my belly.

Ken's ear was pressed to my belly and I realized he was listening to the babies.

Inutaisho walked into the living room and Kentaro lifted his head and climbed off the couch and crashed into Inutaisho.

I snorted in amusement and Inutaisho lifted him up and kissed his cheek.

"Hi," Kentaro giggled and kissed Inutaisho's cheek back.

Inutaisho said hello to me and patted my belly before sitting down on the ground and playing with Ken.

Everything was relaxed and calm until the door slammed open and Kagome and Inuyasha walked in screaming at each other.

"I can't believe you! You just saw Kikyo and you just ran to her like a lost puppy," Kagome screamed before hitting Inuyasha with her purse.

"At least I'm not the one being the bitch about it." Inuyasha said in response.

"There are young ears listening to this conversation!" Izayoi said calmly before lifting Kentaro up and walking out of the room. Inuyasha and Kagome both continued to fight and throw expletives at each other.

"Hey guys!" I yelled. No one paid attention to me and Sesshomaru pulled them apart and told Inuyasha to shut up.

"Guys!" I tried yelling again.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I shrieked and everyone stopped fighting.

"What?" Inuyasha asked glaring at Kagome.

"Sorry for breaking up your little fight fest, but my water just broke." I said calmly.

Everyone's head whipped to me and I started laughing.

"That was a lie to get everyone to shut up." I laughed even harder and everyone just looked at me.

"Sorry, all the shouting was making me a bit shaky and the babies were kicking harder than they usually do, I just wanted everyone to stop screaming at each other." I said shrugging.

"Don't do that again, I seriously thought you went into labor." Kagome said looking at me with a disapproving frown.

I shrugged and rubbed my belly. The babies stopped kicking as hard as before and I smiled happily.

"Rin is right, we should stop fighting." Inuyasha sighed and sat down next to me on the couch.

I yawned and hiccupped and Kagome giggled. Kentaro ran downstairs and jumped up on the couch and into my lap.

He rested against my belly and closed his eyes, he was probably sleepy.

Watching Kentaro was making me sleepy. I kissed his forehead and pushed his silver hair out of his face.

At least now I know what happened between Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha was a bit of an idiot whenever Kikyo was involved. But still, Kagome was his mate; he should listen to her and not follow Kikyo like a little puppy.

Kentaro was already asleep. I closed my eyes and relaxed. I fell asleep after about three seconds.

**3 Days Later**

Kentaro was being extremely fussy today and he wouldn't listen to me.

We had a ball with the Lords today and Ken wouldn't put his clothes on.

"Kentaro, you will listen to me, it's not as uncomfortable as it looks!" I said starting to get a bit annoyed.

"NO!" Kentaro wailed. He was already crying and he wouldn't let go of Fluffy.

"Sesshomaru, can you please help me!" I yelled. Sesshomaru walked into the room and lifted Kentaro off of his bed and onto the floor next to me.

Sesshy sat down on the floor and started putting Kentaro's clothes on. Ken already had his underwear on and he just kept getting annoyed.

I put his shirt and jacket on while Sesshomaru pulled Ken's pants on. Kentaro was done changing after five minutes and he wasn't crying anymore.

"That wasn't so bad, right buddy?" I asked him. I pulled him into my lap and kissed his cheek before wiping away his tears.

I needed to get my dress on. It was the dress that I had gotten with Kagome about a week ago and I was hoping that it would still fit. I had gotten bigger since then.

I lifted Ken up with a grunt and took him to the bedroom before putting him on the bed and turning the TV on.

Hopefully it would occupy him enough that he wouldn't start crying again.

Sesshomaru walked into the room with my dress and he put it on the bed. Sesshomaru was already wearing his suit. I was a bit freaked today. It was the first time that I would be going somewhere where I was officially the Lady of the West. It was an extremely commercialized event, which I thought was annoying.

Kagome and Inuyasha were both here as well and Inutaisho and Izayoi were coming here soon.

Kagome walked upstairs to help me with my dress. She was wearing a strapless red and orange sequined dress and she looked so pretty.

Sesshomaru lifted up Kentaro and turned the TV off before taking him downstairs to eat.

Kagome unzipped my dress and helped me slip it on. She zipped it up and tied the ribbon that was under my breast line. I looked in the mirror and liked what I saw. My boobs looked a bit bigger and you could easily tell how pregnant I was, but I still looked great.

I giggled and rubbed my belly when the babies kicked gently. I thought of the kicks of their word of approval of my outfit.

I slipped the shoes on and went downstairs with Kagome. We both looked pretty.

I went to the living room and saw that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were both waiting there. Kentaro was in Sesshy's arms and playing with Sesshomaru's hair.

Kentaro turned his head when I was coming down the stairs and I walked over to Sesshomaru and Kentaro reached his arms out.

I took him from Sesshy and Ken kissed my cheek and giggled.

"You look pwetty momma," Kentaro said while playing with my hair. I didn't feel like styling my hair so it was just straight like it usually was.

"Where are your parents?" I asked bouncing Ken in my arms.

"They should be here soon." Inuyasha said shrugging. He whispered something in Kagome's ear and then kissed her and she rolled her eyes and smacked his chest.

I giggled; I could totally imagine what they were talking about. Definitely something perverted.

Sesshomaru took Kentaro back from me after a minute and I was thankful, my back was starting to hurt.

Sesshy patted my belly and kissed me. I giggled again and went over to the couch to sit down. I sighed and relaxed.

I had never met the demon council, although I had met Koga, the Lord of the Eastern lands. Inuyasha and Koga still hated each other from before when Koga was in love with Kagome four years ago.

Kagome got annoyed with both of them when they started to make a fight over that. Koga's mate, Ayame, was very sweet. When I last saw them their son Rikio was two years old. He's three years old now and they have another son, Sai, who's only two months old.

I was on the verge of falling asleep when I heard the door open. I yawned and got up.

Off to the ball…that sounds so funny to me.

I giggled and Izayoi walked over to me and patted my belly. Kagome and Izayoi both had these mischievous looks on their faces and it was scaring me a bit.

I laughed awkwardly and backed away from the both of them and over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru chuckled and Kentaro yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Kentaro didn't sleep during his nap time, so he was still a bit sleepy and cranky. At least he's happy now.

All of us got into the limo and got comfortable. Kagome and Izayoi still had that look on their faces and I was starting to wonder what was going on in their minds that would cause a face that weird.

The babies kicked my ribs and I groaned and sighed, the babies wanted to get out of mommy's belly. Hopefully they would try to stay inside me for today.

Kentaro was sitting in Sesshomaru's lap and he was already half asleep.

I didn't want to wake him up, but I knew we would have to wake him up anyways. I lifted him off of Sesshomaru's lap and kissed his cheek and bounced him on my lap.

He woke up and yawned and rubbed his eyes. Ken was still clutching onto Fluffy and it was so cute. I giggled and continued to bounce him on my lap.

I'm lucky this dress isn't stiff; I get cranky when I'm not comfortable.

No, I get cranky when I'm pregnant.

Kentaro started talking about random stuff, like how much he likes grandma. He's so adorable.

The car stopped and the chauffer got out of the car and opened the door.

Izayoi and Inutaisho were the first to get out of the car, then Kagome and Inuyasha, and finally Sesshomaru got out and he helped me out of the car. He lifted Kentaro out of the car and put him down on the ground.

I held Kentaro's hand and we started walking inside. There were reporters and such and I was happy that not many people were taking pictures.

The babies kicked gently and I smiled and continued to walk with Kentaro. Sesshomaru put his hand on my back and led me with him.

When we got inside I was surprised to see how fancy it was inside, I never realized it was this…I don't know…extravagant?

Kentaro was still holding Fluffy and he was looking around. Ken wasn't watching what he was doing and he fell on his butt. Sesshomaru lifted him up and I stroked Ken's hand.

Ken didn't even start crying like he usually did, maybe it didn't hurt?

I felt like a stranger here and Sesshomaru looked all sexy, and like he belonged here.

Well I guess he does belong here.

Kentaro was still looking around.

He was starting to look exactly like Sesshomaru. Same face, same nose, same mouth, same everything, I barely looked like him. I hope these two look somewhat like me at least.

Kentaro's hair was getting longer and Sesshomaru and I both thought that we shouldn't cut it. Ken looked cute with long hair.

I can't imagine Sesshomaru cutting his hair, he would look weird with short hair.

Gah! Now I can't shake that weird image out of my head. I sighed and kept walking.

I hope that Izayoi and Kagome have gotten out of their scary phase by now.

We stopped walking and got to the banquet hall, or what I assumed was the banquet hall.

I mean it looked like it; there were a bunch of tables and chairs around the room.

I don't know this shit; I've never done stuff like this.

"It's time for you to meet all the lords and ladies," Sesshomaru sounded amused and I scowled at him. He chuckled and rubbed my back.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Sesshomaru shrugged.

"Sure it isn't." I'm definitely looking forward to this…

**I ended the chapter at the worst place ever, I know, but I'm sorry! I thought it was a good place to end it. I know you must want to throw something at me for not updating for three months, again. I'm sorry, there have just been a lot of complications in my life and they still haven't been solved. Writing used to be the way I expressed myself and for a while I had nothing to express except for sadness and anger. I took a break from writing for the past month and I feel like I'm ready to start actually writing again. I would love to know what you think about the chapter, so please leave a review for me! I hope you aren't so angry about me not updating that you refuse to review, I'll be looking forward to hearing what you think about the chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 9

Well it's now or never, I guess I have to meet all the lords and their wives now. Sesshomaru put Kentaro down on the floor and told him to hold my hand and stay with us.

I held my hand out and Kentaro grabbed onto it and continued to hold Fluffy with the other hand. I was kind of intimidated when I saw all the people in the room.

I caught a glimpse of Inutaisho and Kentaro pulled his hand out of mine and ran to him. I giggled and pulled Sesshomaru with me over to where they were.

"I think he wants to stay with his grandpa." I commented when Kentaro refused to get out of Inutaisho's arms.

Sesshomaru got Kentaro out of Inutaisho's arms and held him. Ken whispered something in Sesshomaru's ear and he nodded.

"He was just wondering if he's allowed to have Fluffy with him. I said it was fine." Sesshomaru said to me. The first person I saw who I recognized was Ayame. When she saw me she ran over and hugged me.

"You're so big!" She commented and hugged me again. I sniffled and she realized I was about to cry and she just hugged me.

"I am big." I pouted and put my hand on my belly.

"No you aren't, I'm just a big dummy. You look gorgeous." Ayame smiled at me and I smiled back and hugged her again.

Koga walked over and he had Sai sitting in his arms sleeping. Sai was still so tiny and cute, I wanted to kiss his cheeks and hug him.

"Aww, Sai has gotten so big since he was born." I cooed. Ayame giggled and Koga chuckled. I saw Rikio holding onto Koga's pants.

"Hi auntie Rin," Rikio said quietly before he smiled at me and hid behind Koga's legs again, he was one shy little boy. He would definitely become less shy; he was going to become Lord of the East one day.

"Let's go say hi to Daiki." Sesshomaru said pulling me away with him. I honestly did not recognize anyone other than the family and Koga and Ayame's family.

"Sesshomaru, it's nice to see you again." Daiki said giving Sesshomaru a grin. Kentaro reached out for me and I felt sad that I couldn't take him. I wasn't allowed to carry him anymore, according to Sesshomaru. Kentaro started whining so I finally took him out of Sesshomaru's arms.

"Hey baby boy, are you tired?" I bounced him in my arms slightly and he nodded and leaned against my shoulder and played with Fluffy.

"Hi, I'm Rika, Daiki's wife. You must be Rin, I've heard so much about you." The moment I saw Rika I was stunned by how beautiful she is.

"Hopefully good things," I chuckled and bounced Kentaro in my arms again.

"Of course," She smiled at me. I really like this Rika person! A little boy ran into Rika and looked up at giggled.

"Aoi, I told you not to run around!" I saw a teenage girl put her hands on her hips and give the boy a disapproving glare.

"This is Aoi and that's Yui, they're my son and daughter." Rika chuckled, she looked a bit embarrassed.

"Oh, this is Kentaro, my son, and if you look at my belly you'll meet my other two children." I giggled and rubbed my back with one hand.

Sesshomaru could probably tell that my back was starting to hurt because he took Kentaro from me and rubbed my back gently while he continued to talk to Daiki.

"Aoi is four and Yui is thirteen. Aoi is the troublemaker and Yui is just going through her 'I hate parents' stage." Rika smiled at me and I giggled.

"So here is Sesshomaru's beautiful mate." Daiki smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, he seemed like a fun person.

"Hi" I smiled and rubbed my belly gently when I felt the babies start to kick roughly. I got a particularly hard kick and I clenched my eyes closed for a second until the babies stopped kicking so hard.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked putting his hand on my belly.

"Nothing, the babies are just kicking really hard." I shrugged and saw that Kentaro was asleep in Sesshomaru's arms.

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back soon." I left Sesshomaru's side and went to go find the bathroom. I ran into Kagome in the hallway.

"Where the hell is the bathroom?" I asked her.

"I'll show you," She led me to the bathroom and said she would wait outside for me so I would be able to find my way back to her.

I finished taking care of my bladder's needs and went to wash my hands and I froze when I saw Yura walk into the bathroom. She ruined everything; she's the person who made me stop trusting Sesshomaru.

I was proud of myself for walking out of the bathroom without strangling her.

"Guess who I saw in the bathroom," I whispered to Kagome while we were walking back to the room.

"Who…" Kagome asked, turning to me and giving me curious glance.

"Yura," Kagome's eyes widened and she turned around and rushed back to the bathroom. Yura was just walking out and Kagome slapped her. I pulled Kagome away from Yura.

"Kagome, violence won't do anything," I said giving her a glare.

"Looks like the whore is pregnant again," Yura sang teasingly. I turned to her and nearly growled at her, she backed off a bit but then just acted like I hadn't just scared her.

"Don't call Rin a whore just because Sesshomaru didn't want you." Kagome retorted with a scowl in Yura's direction.

Yura tried to hit Kagome and I stood in between the two of them and she ended up smacking me. Within seconds Sesshomaru was there and he had Yura pinned against the wall.

"You dare try to harm this Sesshomaru's mate." Sesshomaru growled and I noticed that his eyes were red, which only happened when his demon was enraged….or extremely aroused. I'm guessing he was angry and not aroused.

Yura was pretty much gasping for air and I pulled Sesshomaru back slightly so he wouldn't end up actually killing her.

"I'm fine, the babies are fine. Just get Yura out of here." I kissed Sesshomaru's cheek gently and his red eyes started to fade away.

"Alright," His hand went straight to my belly and the babies kicked his hand reassuringly. He pulled me back to the main room and I dragged Kagome with me just in case she tried to attack Yura again. I honestly hated Yura with my entire soul, but there was really no way to get back at her.

Kentaro was sitting in Izayoi's arms and hugging Fluffy with both of his arms. He looked really sleep, Ken's probably going to fall asleep soon.

"Mommy," Kentaro yawned and held out his arms for me to take him. I kissed his cheek and took him from Izayoi. He rested against my shoulder and I could feel his breath even out as he fell asleep.

"I'm starting to get tired, and my ankles hurt." I whispered to Sesshomaru when he gestured for me to give Kentaro to him.

"There are only a few more people for you to meet, and then we can sit down and start the banquet. I promise." Sesshomaru kissed my cheek and I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my belly while the babies kicked.

Sesshomaru led me to two people and I didn't quite think I remembered them.

"Sesshomaru, it's nice to see you again." The man said smiling at Sesshomaru. My first impression of him was that he was incredibly kind.

"Oh, my apologies; I'm Ryuu, and this is my wife Kanae, Lord and Lady of the Northern lands, and this little one in my arms is Yuna. It's nice to finally meet you, Rin." I smiled at him and blushed…I always blush. I felt a hard kick from one of the babies and my hand flew to my belly when I felt a small flash of pain.

It was a recognizable pain; it felt a lot like the Braxton hicks contractions I experienced during my pregnancy with Kentaro. I wasn't worried since my water hadn't broken.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked with a slightly worried tone. He adjusted Kentaro in his arms and Ken yawned and turned his head to get more comfortable. Kentaro looked so much like Sesshomaru when he was sleeping; they both had the same innocent look.

"Braxton hicks contractions, I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly and stroked my belly, trying to get the babies to relax a bit.

"Nice to meet you, Ryuu," I smiled and he shook my hand. Sesshomaru started talking to Ryuu about something and I turned to Kanae. She had long black hair and bright bluish-green eyes.

In other words, she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Nice to meet you Kanae," I smiled and she gave me a big friendly smile.

"It's nice to meet you too! Kentaro is so adorable." Kanae stopped talking and chuckled.

"Sorry, I get a bit crazy when I meet new people sometimes." She smiled again and I giggled.

"Yuna is adorable too; it's nice to see the guys with the kids today. We ladies get to relax for a while." We both giggled and I rested my hand on my belly.

"Can I touch your belly?" Kanae asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, of course you can. You're the first person who's asked, most people just put their hand on my belly without asking." I took her hand and placed it on my belly. The babies kicked her hand and she laughed.

Even her laugh sounds beautiful! I love this girl so much. She makes me feel so happy!

"They're very active!" Kanae exclaimed when they just continued to kick her hand.

"Can you take Yuna, Sesshomaru and I need to talk about something." Ryuu gave Yuna to Kanae and Sesshomaru gave Kentaro to me before they both left the room.

"That was random," I stated simply. Kentaro yawned and rubbed his eyes before opening them and leaning against my shoulder.

I kissed his forehead and he giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Baby boy, are you tired?" I asked while bouncing Kentaro in my arms and rocking back and forth.

"No mama. I wanna walk." I helped Kentaro get to the ground and I rubbed my back afterwards. I was kind of glad that Kentaro asked to walk before my back started hurting too much.

Kentaro kept a tight hold on the back of my dress and he just spent the time looking around the room. He looked bored.

Kentaro saw Inutaisho and ran to him again. I was too tired to chase after him so I just walked over to Inutaisho and rubbed my belly with a yawn.

"Are you okay? You look exhausted." Kagome asked rubbing my back.

"I'm tired and I just want to go home and the babies keep kicking me because apparently I did something wrong so they hate me." Kagome gave me a hug and rubbed my belly. I felt my belly tighten and froze for a second. It was probably nothing.

Sesshomaru came back to me and kissed me gently. Kentaro reached out his arms for Sesshomaru and giggled when Sesshomaru took him and tickled him.

"Daddy, I hungwy," Kentaro said with a pout.

"We'll eat dinner soon." I said rubbing his back and kissing his cheek. Kentaro nodded and kissed me on the cheek too, it was so cute.

The babies started to kick pretty hard and I rubbed my belly and Sesshomaru's hand and pressed it to where the twins were kicking.

"They're being very active," Sesshomaru commented. I gave him a 'duh' look and he chuckled before leaning down to kiss me gently.

The finally announced that the banquet would begin soon. I sat down and hoped that the evening would end without any surprises.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

The dinner had gone well and there had been a few speeches afterwards. We were already on the way home and Kentaro was fast asleep.

I was happy and tired, and I was glad that for once I didn't feel hungry. Sesshomaru was rubbing my belly gently, trying to calm down the babies.

The car finally stopped and we got out and went inside the house. My feet were killing me; I threw off my shoes and went upstairs to the bedroom while Sesshomaru put Kentaro in bed.

I was already in bed and out of my dress by the time Sesshomaru walked into the room. I was too lazy to wear any clothes, so I just got into bed in my bra and panties.

Sesshomaru started to take off his suit and he stripped down into his boxers before getting into bed with me. His hand immediately went to my belly and the babies attacked him.

I giggled and yawned before resting against Sesshomaru's chest. He kissed my forehead and I smiled and put my hand over his. I fell asleep pretty fast considering the babies continued to attack my innards.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up I saw that Sesshomaru was asleep next to me. I giggled when I realized that his hand was still resting on my belly. I guess even Sesshomaru was tired after all the things that went on yesterday.

I felt a Braxton hicks contraction and I made a face and rubbed my belly. Sesshomaru woke up immediately and just looked at me.

"What just happened, why were you in pain?" Sesshomaru looked over me and made sure that I wasn't hurt. I raised an eyebrow and made a face again when I got another false contraction. It's not that they were incredibly painful, just really uncomfortable for me.

"It's just a false contraction. I'm fine." I stroked my belly and kissed Sesshomaru's cheek before getting out of bed. I went to the bathroom before putting some clothes on. I went to Kentaro's room and saw that he was still asleep. I smiled and stroked his cheek. He yawned and scrunched up his face but continued to sleep. I rubbed his back a few times before closing the door and going downstairs to the couch.

Sesshomaru came downstairs after a few minutes and got onto the couch with me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around and kissed him gently. He rubbed my belly lovingly and kissed me back with more force.

"I really want to have sex with you," I pouted and kissed him again. I wasn't allowed to have sex with Sesshomaru, or even have an orgasm because it induced labor and I was getting closer and closer to my due date.

Kentaro's birthday was in about three weeks and we were planning to have a small family celebration. Sesshomaru and I had also decided to have Kentaro enrolled in preschool next year. He was getting mature enough for it.

Sesshomaru kissed me gently and I giggled and kissed him back. He stroked my belly and the babies kicked his hands. Sesshomaru traced the little lumps of their feet as they kicked. My stomach growled in hunger and it ruined the moment.

I laughed and rubbed my belly before getting up and stretching a bit.

"Looks like the Taisho twins are hungry." I patted my belly and the babies continued to kick me happily.

"The Taisho twins, is that what we're calling them now?" Sesshomaru commented with a chuckle and went to the kitchen to go make some food for me.

I went upstairs to Kentaro's room and woke him up. He was pretty tired after last night. I lifted him out of his bed and he yawned and opened his eyes sleepily.

"Mama, I tiwed." Kentaro yawned and snuggled closer to my chest. I chuckled and carried him to the bathroom before putting him down. He walked the wrong way and crashed into me before opening his eyes and walking into the bathroom.

I giggled at his cuteness and went to Kentaro's bedroom to go get some clothes for him to wear. I went back to the bathroom and saw that Kentaro was trying, and failing, to brush his teeth. He knew how to, he was just really exhausted.

I helped him finish brushing his teeth and helped him get dressed before going downstairs to the kitchen. I lifted up Kentaro and put him in a chair before sitting down too. Sesshomaru gave me a disapproving look when I lifted up Kentaro_._ Well my back was hurting from carrying Kentaro last night…

The babies kicked hard and I moaned in discomfort and closed my eyes. They were probably getting really cramped inside of me.

Sesshomaru set down a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast and I started devouring my food. Kentaro only ate some toast and bacon. He absolutely hated eggs; something about the way they taste just wasn't appetizing to him.

I got up to put my plate in the sink and I felt a weird pain in my abdomen. It wasn't like a contraction, just unusual. I nearly dropped my plate before Sesshomaru was right next to me. He took the plate from me and rubbed my back.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru patted my belly and the babies wiggled around a bit.

"It just feels like the babies don't have any space to move around in there, actually it feels like they're trying to stretch but they can't." I felt a few kicks and I closed my eyes and clutched onto Sesshomaru's hand for a second. The pain went away quickly and I sighed in relief.

"I'm good now, it doesn't feel weird anymore." I smiled and Sesshomaru kissed my forehead and rubbed my belly gently.

"Mama, what happen?" Kentaro asked looking at me and cocking his head to the side.

"Nothing sweetheart, the babies are just getting too big." I smiled at Kentaro and he gave me a smile in response.

"Can I tell Kagome to come over?" I looked up at Sesshomaru and he shrugged.

"Sure," Sesshomaru kissed me gently and I smiled and kissed him back. My belly was pressed between us and I looked down and started laughing. It looked like there was a beach ball in between us. My laughs quickly turned to cries.

"I'm…getting…so…fat!" I sniffled and Sesshomaru immediately pulled me to him in a hug. I continued to cry and Kentaro was just staring at me like I was crazy.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I cried to Kentaro and Sesshomaru comforted me. I came down to sniffles and saw that Kentaro was starting to cry.

I walked over to him and gave him a hug. He put his arms around my neck and I lifted him up and snuggled with him.

"I'm sorry for being a meanie, I love you little boy." Sesshomaru took him from me and I went upstairs to our bedroom before relaxing on the bed and calming down.

**Sesshomaru POV**

Kentaro was currently crying because he thought that Rin was mad at him.

"Kentaro, I'm going to tell you something I should have told you a while ago. Mommy is going through some things with the babies inside of her and she's going to be a little bit…emotional. You know what that means right?" Kentaro pouted and played with his hands.

"It means that mama is gon' be sad." Kentaro said resting his head on my shoulder. I kissed his forehead and rubbed his back.

"Yeah, mommy is going to be sad. When you looked at her weird it made her feel sad, so she yelled at you." It was the easiest way to explain it to Kentaro without divulging into mood swings.

"I go tell mama I sowwy." I put Kentaro down and he ran upstairs. I followed and made sure he didn't fall. He went into the bedroom and climbed onto the bed with Rin.

"Mama, I sowwy I make you sad." Kentaro said sitting down comfortably. Rin started crying again and pulled Kentaro into her arms and hugged him.

"Why awe you sad now?" Kentaro asked looking up at Rin with a confused face.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I didn't mean to." Rin kissed Kentaro's head and he snuggled close to her.

"Is okay." Kentaro patted my head and I couldn't stop myself from chuckling at his gesture. Rin kissed his cheek and squeezed him tightly before letting him go.

"Daddy, we take a nap." Kentaro pulled me down on the bed too and he snuggled to both of us and slowly started to fall asleep. I put my arm over him and Rin and she smiled at me and kissed me over Kentaro's head.

"I can't believe he'll be turning one soon." Rin pushed his hair out of his face while he slept.

"He's so much bigger than when he was a baby." I commented. Kentaro turned around and turned his head towards Rin and he woke up for a minute. I patted his back and he easily went back to sleep.

"I love you," Rin said quietly, giving me a gentle smile and stroking my cheek with her hand.

"As I love you," I kissed her palm and returned her smile before leaning over and kissing her lovingly. She cupped my cheek with her hand and returned the kiss eagerly before pulling away and smiling once more. With our arms protectively around Kentaro, Rin and I finally allowed ourselves to fall asleep.

**Aww, how cute was that ending. I know that all of you are probably wondering 'Why the hell haven't you updated in months!?' the answer to that is kind of complicated, so I won't divulge right now. I do want to apologize for making you wait so long for this chapter. So…what did you think of the chapter? Did any of you think that I should have talked more about the whole Youkai Ball thing? I kind of skipped the whole dinner experience since I thought it wasn't extremely important. Just a little heads up, Kentaro's birthday or the birth of the Taisho twins is going to be in the next chapter. I would really like to hear what you guys thought of this chapter…the review button down there won't kill you if you use it! Thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 10

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I know you guys must be super angry at me, but I just have not had any free time to do anything. I've been focusing on school a lot, and I let myself forget about Fanfiction (which was a mistake on my part). I just finished finals, so I'll have a lot more time to focus on writing. I'm super sorry about the delay and I will definitely try to get back to regularly updating my stories.**

**1 Week Later**

"Momma, WAKE UP!" Kentaro started jumping on the bed, attempting to wake me up. I opened my eyes and pulled him down into my arms and under the covers before closing my eyes again.

Sesshomaru walked into the bedroom a few minutes later and lifted Kentaro out of the bed, I opened one eye and saw him put Ken onto the floor and tell him to go to the kitchen.

"Rin, are you okay?" Sesshomaru kneeled down next to the bed and I shrugged and pouted. Sesshy knew how uncomfortable I was lately. The babies were getting quite big and I had been to the doctor twice this week because of intense abdominal cramps.

"I'm sore and tired, I want these babies out of me." I sighed and pouted some more. Sesshomaru slightly pulled the covers off me and rubbed my large belly. It was gigantic right now.

I reached up my hand and Sesshomaru took it and helped me sit up and get off the bed. I waddled to the bathroom to pee and then came back into the bedroom and changed into a comfortable pair of pants and one of Sesshomaru's shirts.

Sesshomaru helped me downstairs because he was worried I would trip and fall down the stairs. I mean, I'm already clumsy, you can imagine how much clumsier I am when I can't even see my feet. Kentaro was patiently waiting in the kitchen and Sesshomaru picked him up and put him into his high chair.

"Ken, what do you want to eat?" I asked, running my fingers through his messy hair. He giggled and smiled at me.

"Eggs?" I nodded and Kentaro smiled again. I wasn't really in the mood to eat anything, but I knew Sesshomaru would force feed me if I didn't eat. Eggs were still one of the few things that didn't make me feel sick.

I sat down in a chair and lazily stroked my belly while Sesshomaru grabbed the eggs from the fridge and quickly began whisking them and making scrambled eggs. I was so happy that I was with a man that could cook; it was such a relief for me and my swollen ankles. I can't even stand up for more than a minute without feeling ankle pain.

I relaxed in my chair and a few seconds later I felt a painful pressure. Oh god…that felt like a contraction. I slowly got off my chair and got some water from the fridge. I was about to take a sip and I felt more pain. I groaned and put the water bottle on the counter.

I felt a small gush of fluid in between my legs and squeaked. Sesshomaru immediately turned to me with wide eyes and I suddenly realized that this was the first time he was going through this. He doesn't know how terrible labor is. Oh god.

"Sesshomaru, stay calm, but my water just broke and we have to go to the hospital. Please call someone to come over and watch Kentaro. I'm going to go upstairs and change." I said calmly, before walking out of the kitchen. I went upstairs and quickly took off my clothes and quickly rinsed myself off and slipped on some loose fitting clothes.

When I went downstairs Kentaro was sitting at his high chair and eating some scrambled eggs. Sesshomaru was on the phone and I saw that he already got the hospital bag from our bedroom. He disconnected the phone and glanced up at me.

"Alright, I called Sango, she and Miroku are coming over with Aki." I nodded and patted my belly when the babies kicked gently. I went to the living room and plopped down on the couch. Labor with Kentaro took quite a while; hopefully this would be a bit quicker.

I heard the doorbell ring and got off the couch with a groan. Sesshomaru beat me to the door and I made a face at him. Sango walked in without saying anything and walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"AH! Go have those babies, we'll watch Kentaro, don't worry about anything." Sango gave me a big smile and Miroku walked inside the house holding Aki. I gave Sango a tired smile back and patted my belly. Sesshomaru grabbed the hospital bag and we went out to the car.

"You okay?" I turned Sesshomaru's face to mine when we were sitting in the car. He nodded and pulled out of the driveway before heading to the hospital. I could tell he was a little nervous. Sesshomaru is so cute sometimes. I leaned against the seat and wiggled around a bit until I was comfortable.

I decided to call Izayoi to tell her that I had gone into labor. I grabbed my phone from my purse, which Sesshomaru had grabbed before we left the house, and dialed the number.

"Hi Rin, how are you sweetheart?" Ah, Izayoi was always so cheerful and happy when I spoke to her. It made me smile.

"I'm great, I just called to tell you that I went into labor about half an hour ago, Sango and Miroku are watching Kentaro. Sesshomaru and I are headed to the hospital; do you want to meet us there?" I got a contraction and tightly grabbed the armrest of the seat. Sesshomaru noticed and took my hand. I smiled at him and the contraction stopped.

"Of course! We'll be there as soon as possible!" She disconnected before I could say anything. This was funny, it seemed like everyone was worried about me except myself. The contractions weren't that hard. This is probably going to be easy.

**xoxoxoxoxox**

I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID. THIS IS NOT EASY.

I had been at the hospital for two hours now and I was only 4 centimeters dilated. I got another contraction and let out a low growl and grasped Sesshomaru's arm. He stroked my back soothingly and I glared at him and he stopped. This was not comforting; I kept getting annoyed whenever anyone touched me.

Izayoi walked into the room with a cup of ice chips and handed it to me. I started crunching on a big piece of ice when Dr. Asari walked into the room. She saw me angrily chewing on ice and she chuckled and walked over to me.

"I see these little ones don't want to come out just yet." She patted my arm and checked my dilation. "Well here's some good news, you're six centimeters dilated, only four centimeters to go." I actually felt relieved when she said that. At least this was starting to speed up.

I closed my eyes and continued chewing the ice. I found it incredibly stupid that they wouldn't let me eat or drink anything else. Sesshomaru had been standing next to me holding my hand and letting me take my anger out on him. He was going to be a father to two more children. I could tell it was stressing him out a bit.

"Relax, okay?" I mumbled, patting his hand gently. He gave me this slightly startled expression and I realized just how frazzled he really was right now. He usually doesn't let any emotions show in his face. Sesshy was majorly out of character right now.

"I'm fine; you're the one I'm worried about." He leaned over and kissed my forehead. I lazily smiled at him and patted his face before kissing him gently. He pulled away before I could deepen the kiss and I pouted.

"Rin now is not the time to suddenly make out with me." Sesshomaru laughed and my pout turned into a frown. I made a sound of displeasure and started chewing my ice again. I wanted these babies out of me!

I gave my cup of ice to Sesshomaru and got my earphones from my purse. I got my phone and plugged my earphones in. Maybe some music would calm me down. The first song that played was the Daft Punk remix by Pentatonic (I have been majorly obsessed with them lately).

I closed my eyes and relaxed. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

I was shaken awake a while later and I groaned and sat up slightly. Sesshomaru was standing next to me and I smiled at him and then made a sound that resembled the cry of a dying whale when I got a contraction. I relaxed and a few seconds later Inutaisho, Izayoi, Kagome, and Inuyasha all walked into the room. Izayoi immediately started fussing over me and asking me if I was comfortable.

"I'm fine, the contractions are pretty bad, but I've been sleeping for a little while." I waved her off and she smiled at me. Dr. Asari walked into the room a few moments later and checked how dilated I was.

"Nine centimeters, the babies are going to be coming out soon! Aren't you excited?" I gave her a look and she just smiled at me. Sesshomaru looked a little bit terrified and it kind of made me want to laugh.

He glanced at me and I giggled and patted his cheek before kissing him gently. I really wanted to sleep some more, and then see Kentaro...being away from him for more than an hour was tough.

I got another contraction and clutched onto Sesshomaru's hand tightly. He started stroking my hair and I smacked his hand away. It wasn't comforting, it was just annoying. He looked like a kicked puppy afterwards though, so I smiled at him.

Dr. Asari walked in a couple seconds later and checked how dilated I was again.

"Alright, that's ten centimeters, everybody out except for Izayoi and Sesshomaru. Rin get ready to push!" I groaned and held onto Sesshomaru's hand with a tighter grip, Izayoi went to my other side and took my other hand. I took a deep breath and pushed as hard as possible when my next contraction came. I screamed loudly and Sesshomaru winced, but didn't let go of my hand.

"Oh god this is so much more painful than I remember." I growled taking a few shallow breaths before pushing once more. I screamed out a chain of expletives and Izayoi smiled at me reassuringly and patted rubbed my hand.

"His head is out!" I closed my eyes for a moment and pushed again. I let out a groan and tightened my grip on both Sesshomaru and Izayoi's hands. I felt like I was injuring both of them. I took another deep breath and pushed as hard as I possibly could.

"Sesshomaru, do you want to see?" Dr. Asari asked, glancing up at Sesshy. He looked down at me questioningly and I nodded and gestured for him to go look.

He let go of my hand and walked over to where Dr. Asari was and just stared with slightly widened eyes. He actually looked a bit fascinated.

"How does he look?" I asked tiredly, before pushing again. I was sure Kanou and Kaito would be as furry and tiny as Kentaro was when he was a newborn pup.

"He's so small, and very fluffy looking." Sesshomaru blinked a few times before walking back to my side and taking my hand in his again. I smiled at him and he kissed my hand gently and I exhaled and pushed with a growl.

"It's a boy!" Dr. Asari announced happily. I heard some squeaks and squeals and a few moments later a wiggly little pup was placed onto my chest. I laughed and stroked his little head and he nuzzled against my hand.

"I feel like he should be Kaito." Sesshomaru said silently. I smiled and nodded, continuing to stroke Kaito's head. A few moments later Sesshomaru lifted Kaito from my chest and started licking him. It didn't look as weird as it sounded, and Dr. Asari had told me during my first pregnancy that full inuyoukai demons, male or female, often cleaned their own newborn child after birth, so I was kind of expecting it.

I soon felt the urge to push again and followed my instincts and stopped watching Sesshomaru. I pushed with a long, loud groan of pain. It was starting to feel less painful though, which was good.

I relaxed for about thirty seconds and then pushed again. I was really starting to feel a bit tired and out of it. I just wanted Kanou out of me and then I wanted to sleep for a little while.

"Head is out, keep pushing." Dr. Asari urged. I groaned and pushed again, clenching my eyes shut. I relaxed a bit and took a few deep breaths. I opened my eyes after a moment and grasped Izayoi's hand as tightly as I possibly could before pushing with all the strength I had left. I screamed as I pushed and soon enough the pressure was gone and Kanou was placed onto my chest.

Sesshomaru proceeded to lift him up and begin cleaning him as well. I collapsed against the pillows and closed my eyes. Dr. Asari told me to push again and the placenta slid out. Finally, it's over. Izayoi gently wiped the sweat off my face and I smiled at her tiredly. Dr. Asari cleaned me up and then told me that I could rest now and I closed my eyes and got comfortable.

Sesshomaru finally handed off the twins to a nurse and walked over to me and gave me a small, quick smile. Both of the little pups were wiggling around in the hospital bassinet they were placed in. I smiled and glanced up at Sesshomaru.

"Look at what we did, they're so cute." I cooed, Sesshomaru laughed and pushed my hair out of my face. I sighed and put my hand over my newly flattened belly.

"They're beautiful. You should rest now."

"Okay. Oh, and call Sango and Miroku and tell them they can come to the hospital with Kentaro. I want him to meet his brothers." I smiled up at Sesshomaru. I couldn't even believe that the babies were finally here. I suddenly remembered about the fact that I still had to plan Kentaro's birthday party. Izayoi would definitely help me with the last minute planning.

Sesshomaru left the room to go call Sango and Miroku, after telling me to sleep again. I rolled my eyes but followed his orders and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxo**

When I woke up the pups were asleep in the hospital bassinet and Sesshomaru was asleep in one of the uncomfortable looking chairs in the room. I guess he was pretty worn out as well.

"Sesshomaru, wake up." I whisper yelled, not wanting to wake up my little newborn fluffy bundles of joy. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and yawned before standing up and stretching.

"Sango and Miroku are in the waiting room with Aki and Kentaro." Sesshomaru said before smiling at me and walking over to give me a kiss. I giggled and put my arms around his neck. Sesshomaru went over to the bassinet a few minutes later and lifted Kaito and Kanou up before walking back over to me and gently placing them down on the bed.

Kanou woke up and started squealing and wiggling around. Both of the pups were probably hungry. Sesshomaru helped me get one side of my body out of the hospital gown I was currently wearing and I helped Kanou find my breast. He latched on quickly and happily started eating. I smiled and stroked his fuzzy paw.

"I can't believe they're here." I couldn't seem to keep the smile off my face. I was so happy to finally see my little cuties. I finished feeding Kanou and fed Kaito before telling Sesshomaru that he could let everyone in to meet the twins.

Both the pups were asleep in my lap right now. So I just let them stay there and sleep. It must be so tiring to be born. Sesshomaru walked back in with Kentaro in his arms and Ken was just staring at the twins on the bed.

"They're tiny." Kentaro announced, resting his head against Sesshomaru's shoulder. I chuckled at his words and took them as a sign of approval. I was wondering how Kentaro would react to being a big brother. I think he'll hate not having all the attention to himself; he's just so used to being the center of attention.

Everybody else walked in and stood in a half circle around the bed. Kaito woke up and let out a cute little yawn and nuzzled into me. I giggled and stroked his back with my hand. Inutaisho just looked so proud and happy; he had the same face when he first met Kentaro.

"They're so sweet." Kagome commented, smiling brightly at me. Inuyasha was looking at the babies with this look on his face. Inuyasha loved babies, even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone. I had always known that about him.

"This is Kaito, and this is Kanou," I announced, gesturing to them as I said their names. I lifted Kanou out of my lap and gently handed him to Inutaisho, and gave Kaito to Izayoi. They looked really proud, and way too young to be grandparents. I imagine that Sesshomaru looked very similar to Kaito and Kanou when he was a baby.

Miroku and Sango were giving each other this look and I glanced back and forth between them for a moment before my jaw dropped and I just stared at them. Sango noticed me and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sango asked, continuing to give me that questioning look.

"You, you're pregnant aren't you!" Sango's face turned slightly red and I pointed at her and waved my finger around a little. "I knew it! This is so exciting!" I clapped my hands and Sango just laughed and shrugged.

"You just gave birth, why don't we obsess over your children before discussing my pregnancy?" I rolled my eyes, but nodded anyways. The pups were passed around the room and finally ended back up on the bed with me. Sesshomaru made Kentaro wash his hands before placing him onto the hospital bed with me. Kentaro reached out a hand and started stroking Kanou's fur. He giggled and continued stroking him.

"You looked exactly like this when you were a baby." I pushed Kentaro's hair out of his face and he laughed and shook his head.

"No I wasn't momma, I'm big." I smiled at him and shook my head. I actually think he might've been smaller than both Kaito and Kanou when he was a baby. He was so cute and sweet back then, and he wasn't very fussy either.

Kanou started squealing and wiggling around unhappily and started letting out these heartbreaking puppy cries. Kaito, noticing his brother's unhappiness, followed suit and started puppy crying as well. Kentaro looked like he had just been whacked in the face.

"Don't worry Ken, the pups are just tired. They love you." I smoothed down his hair and Sesshomaru lifted him off the bed and everyone left the room to give us some space. The pups stopped crying and fell asleep after a couple moments. I smiled and kissed both of them on the head before we placed them back into the hospital bassinet.

Sesshomaru put Kentaro in my lap and I put my arms around my little boy.

"Sweetheart, are you excited about being a big brother?" I asked, kissing his head and leaning back against the pillows on the bed. I felt kinda gross, maybe I should take a shower soon.

"Yeah, I'm big. I'll protect them." Kentaro said, giggling. I chuckled and tickled his sides. He let out a loud shriek of a laugh and I smiled and rocked him side to side in my arms. Sesshomaru sat down on the side of the bed and smiled at me before taking one of my hands into his. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

**That was a really stupid way to end the chapter, I know, I know! Anyways…I feel like I owe you guys a bit of an explanation. I haven't updated this story since May 2013 and that is not acceptable. It has been more than half a year since my last update, and I'm really sorry! School was just a lot more complicated than I thought it would be and I went through a lot of bad phases. I also had to go through a really terrible breakup (the guy led me on, told me he loved me, and then broke up with me to date my best friend, now ex-best friend). The drama level was just so high and I didn't have any desire to write. I didn't want to give you crappy chapters, so I kind of just stopped writing all of my fanfictions. I don't want to promise anything I can't do, but I will say that I'll try to update at least every other month, I'll try my hardest not to make you wait too long for a chapter. I love all of my readers, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)**


End file.
